The Tale of Dinas Emrys
by PartlyInsaneEvilKitty
Summary: This is a combination of an original legend with the world of Merlin. A terrifiying moment in Merlin's childhood is revealed. What's the real reason Hunith sent her son to live in Camelot? Also, who is this visiting King? No slash. Set before 4X09.
1. Chapter 1

"So who's the King that's visiting?" Merlin inquired of Gwen who was busy sewing a dress.

"Not really sure." She replied, looking up at the blue sky, "Arthur didn't tell you?"

He shook his head, "No, every time I've try to ask he gets bombarded with paperwork and questions."

"Same with me." Gwen focused on her work, "However I suppose that is price of being with a King."

Merlin smiled at her, "You're an angel for putting up with that."

She cringed, "Don't call me that."

"What? An angel?"

"Yes, it put too much pressure to be perfect."

Merlin shook his head, "Only you would get embarrassed by being called that."

It was a lovely day to be outside. Merlin was busy hanging up Arthur's cloths to dry. He had gotten in a lot of trouble with the cook earlier that morning, when he attempted to dry the King's tunic over the stove in the kitchen again.

"Merlin!" Arthur called from the other side of the field to his manservant, " Come with me."

Gwen gave Merlin a little smile of sympathy, before he was forced to attend his master. Arthur and he walked to the busy courtyard.

" So Arthur," Merlin strode beside him, "who is it that's visiting?"

Arthur was busy checking his tunic, "My grandfather, apparently."

This was huge news indeed and Arthur was treating it like one would talk about what they ate for breakfast. The manservant knew whenever Arthur acted like this was because Arthur was trying to contain his feelings.

Merlin blinked, "I thought your grandfather was dead."

The king huffed, "As did I, however I got this note out of nowhere from him. I checked for the authenticity of it with Geoffrey and it turns out he's still alive. My father hated him and therefore lied to me, telling me he died before I was born."

Uther seemed to have had a habit of hiding family ties. Merlin pitied Arthur for having to live with people who kept so many secretes from him (Merlin understanding he was one of those people).

"I'm sorry." Merlin said, "But do you think it was a wise idea to invite him here? You don't even know him."

" That's what I hope to change." Arthur continued, " I don't have much of my family left. All I have is Agravaine."

This made Merlin feel worse for Arthur because in reality, he didn't really have his uncle. When Agravaine's discovered, the warlock fears it will break Arthur's heart.

Suddenly a carriage started ridding through the courtyard. It was fancy to a point of being sickening and being pulled by two white horses. It had to be the King: Arthur's grandfather.

"What's his name?" Merlin asked.

"King Vortigern Pendragon of Snowdonia." Arthur replied and walked to the carriage.

Merlin went deathly pale. Those blue eyes of his went wide in absolute terror. His heart began to pound irregularly and his breathing became shallow and sharp.

'No,' Merlin mind panicked, 'It can't be him.'

A hefty man with grey hair and grayish blue eyes stepped out of the carriage. He wore a crown upon his head. He looked a lot like Uther, but that's not what Merlin was thinking when he saw him.

It was who Merlin feared it was, so he ran not caring of the consequences. Arthur was too busy with King Vortigern to see his servant flee.

"I trust you had a pleasant journey?" Arthur inquired.

"Indeed." Vortiergn took a good look at Arthur, "I can see my son in you. Though I suspect you take more after your mother more."

Arthur's head tilted ever so slightly, "Did you know my mother?"

"No, unfortunately, Uther took his leave of me when he was only fifteen. Yet I kept an eye on his accomplishments. I was so proud when he managed to conquer Camelot at the age of twenty, yet I was still not permitted entrance."

Arthur shook Vortigern hand, "I hope to rectify the past and create a new beginning."

" I hope for that as well."

"I'll have my manservant show you to your chambers."

He turned around and couldn't find Merlin anywhere.

"Where is he?" Arthur mumbled, " I swear I'm going to kill him."

Vortigern chuckled, " I see you share my temperament. I can't even begin to tell you how many servants I have executed for disobedience. As unpleasant as it may be, they must learn their place, otherwise how can one manage to rule it the people do not respect one's rules."

Arthur was horrified. He hadn't actually meant it when he said he was going to kill Merlin. It was just a jest and most people would have realized that.

"Well, let me show you to your rooms." Arthur feigned a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam, alexaokami, Tagrea, horsegirl332211, fairy goatmother, Shattered Thunder, bookwyrm31 and Dirl15 for putting my story on Alert. Thank you to The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam, Death Knight of Camelot, BecStar94, and Thomson, for putting my story on you favorite list. Thank you to The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam, and Tagrea for putting me on Author Alert. Thank you, Tagrea, I'm so glad you like :D. Thomson I was so happy that you found him scary, I love writing scary people, thank you. LivingInTheClouds, it's so nice to read a review from you. Vortigern is rather creepy, isn't he? Dirl15, I'm so pleased that I've peaked you're interests, thank you for reviewing.

Merlin found it highly improbable that Vortigern would recognize him, nonetheless he was doing his best to hide from the visiting king. It had been many years. But still, it was difficult to be around the man he had been running from for so long.

Arthur eventually found Merlin walking the halls of the castle.

"There you are." Arthur said striding up to him, " Where the hell did you run off too?"

He lied, "Sorry, I forgot that I had promised Gaius I was going help him."

"And you felt it necessary to run off right then and there instead of waiting a few minutes more?" Arthur folded his arms.

Merlin bit his lip, "I don't know why I didn't wait. My mind just sort of left me."

"When was it ever there?" Arthur teased.

Merlin laughed along. Something he was taught by his mother long ago was when your sad: smile. When you're scared: laugh. Sometimes it was the only way he managed to get by day after day.

"So, what's you're grandfather like?" Merlin asked, though he really didn't need to.

"He's..." Arthur wanted to say many things but he chose to be polite, " odd. Sometimes he makes these remarks that seem rather cruel. I can't tell if he's joking or not."

"No, no," Merlin said before he could think, "I bet you he was serious."

"How would you know that?"

Catching himself, he shrugged, "I just got that feeling."

"You haven't even seen him." Arthur remarked.

" I saw him walking the halls." Merlin corrected, "He just seems like the sort of man to eat babies and then discuss the quality of the meal."

"That's disgusting!" Arthur was trying not to laugh.

"Of course he'd have to have fresh babies with some good sauce to go along with it."

"You are seriously disturbed," Arthur was doing his best to keep a straight face."That's my grandfather you're talking about."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Sorry, but at least whenever I talk you can tell that I'm joking."

"Yes and unfortunately for me you're talking all the time." Arthur sighed, "Just don't go running off during tomorrow night's dinner, okay?"

"Don't worry." Merlin chuckled.

A day passed and Merlin was surprising very good at avoiding Vortigern. And even the few times that they were in the same place, Vortigern seemed to pay not attention to him. Merlin was relieved at this. However the manservant knew he couldn't avoid serving drinks at dinner that night. He was just going to have to hide his fear.

At dinner the next day, King Vortigern, King Arthur, Guinevere, Agravaine, and Gaius all sat to eat. Merlin was helping the other servants serve the food. The manservant was doing his best to avoid being seen by Vortigern.

"So Lord Vortigern," Agravaine started a conversation, "I'm afraid I have not kept up with the news of Snowdonia. How is your kingdom?"

After taking a sip of wine, Vortigern spoke, "Well. Very well. We have expanded greatly and there is little crime has reduced considerably."

Gaius spoke, " I once journeyed to Dinas Ffaraon when I was a young man, long before you built your castle, it was a beautiful place."

"Indeed it still is." The King of Snowdonia took a bite of chicken, "However, I must confess, it is strange to hear you call it Dinas Ffaraon. It hasn't been called that for over fifteen years."

"Really?" Gwen joined the conversation very intrigued, "What is it called now?"

"Dinas Emrys."

Agravaine, Gaius and Merlin all hitched their breaths at the name. Merlin trembled in his spot. Gaius adverted his eyes to Merlin, only for a split second before returning his attention to the king. Agravaine was sitting at the edge of his seat.

"That name," Agravaine slyly pondered, "it's very interesting. May I ask of its origins?"

" I would be more than happy to. It has become a bit of a fable among my people." He stated proudly, "Dinas Ffaraon used to be a land where nothing could be built on. However, my court sorcerer had a vision of a young fatherless boy who could solve this problem. We searched high and low until we found him."

"The child agreed to come to Dinas Ffaraon and the boy discovered that under the land was a pool of water which prevented anything from being built."

Vortigern told the story like it was the most amazing thing ever heard, "The pool was drained and there two caves were found. In the caves were tents and in the tents were two dragons. One was red and the other was white which began an incredible fight amongst them. Though the red was the weaker, it triumphed over the white."

The king continued in a passion, " The boy said: 'It is a vision! The red dragon represents your people and the white is the Saxons. The pool represents the world and the tents are you kingdom, your majesty.' And as the white dragon fell to it's death, all were amazed. The child continued: " This is a sign that your people shall rise and drive away the Saxon's back to the sea. Under your rein shall the world unite as one. You are the once and future king!" The child remained in the kingdom and still lives there to this very day. The boy's name was Emrys."

Gaius glanced at Merlin who refused to look back.

Arthur asked, "How much of that is true?"

"All of it." Vortigern answered.

Merlin snorted. Everyone turned to the manservant who felt immediately embarrassed. Vortigern scowled at the young man, almost if he was trying to remember something.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" Arthur smirked.

The warlock shook his head.

"So this Emrys still lives in Snowdonia?" Agravaine was prying.

This was bad, both Merlin and Gaius deducted. Of course, Agravaine was going to tell Morgana of this story. If he lied and said it was so, then Snowdonia would be in mortal peril.

" Yes, but he hides himself." Vortigern explained, " He is my secret protector."

Merlin shook his head. It was as if the king of Snowdonia was mistaking himself for the King of Camelot. Arthur saw that his cup had run dry.

"Merlin!" he called.

Vortigern's eyes went wide at the name. The warlock knew in that moment he had not forgotten his true name.

Slowly Merlin went over to Arthur and poured the wine in his goblet. Vortigern stared intensely at the serving boy. The dark hair, the pale skin and ocean blue eyes...he couldn't believe he hadn't recognized him earlier.

Gaius was the only one to note how Vortigern was watching Merlin. He didn't know why, but he knew that it only meant trouble.

Later that night, after dinner Merlin followed Agravaine, knowing he would be up to no good. Agravaine had sneaked off to Morgana's hovel and entered, closing the door behind. Merlin pressed his ear up against the door to listen.

"Morgana!" He sound surprised, like as if he had nearly been attacked.

" It is late." The witch's voice calmly stated, "What are you doing here?"

Finding a crack in the door, Merlin peeked into the hovel.

" I come to bear you good news." Agravaine was leering at Morgana.

'Creep' Merlin thought as he watched.

"And what is that?" She seemed rather agitated holding a knife in her hand.

Agravaine spoke, "I know where Emrys is."

Morgana's face twisted into an eager smile. As Agravaine relaid the story, Merlin had no doubt Morgana was smirking with every passing word.

When he was finished speaking, she said, "This is perfect. It is no secret King Vortigern is no ally to the Saxons. But they admire my stance against the Pendragon family. In a week's time, Snowdonia will have fallen and Emrys will be mine."

Merlin left for he had heard all he need to. He ran back to the horse and rode back to Camelot in the dead of night. The moon beams lighting his way.

When he arrived to find Gaius working on some potions.

" Merlin," The old physician asked, discontinuing his work "Where were you and what's is this with King Vortigern? He called you by your druid name and would peel his eyes away from you."

"That story..." Merlin halted, "Much its a lie but it's partly true. There's a lot missing."

Merlin sat down wringing his hands. Gaius sat beside him.

"What happened?"

His voice was cracking, "Umm-I-it-"

"Here," Gaius said handing Merlin a bowl of soup, "I know you haven't eaten yet."

Taking a sip, Merlin felt a little bit better. And, as difficult as it was for him, Merlin began telling the true story.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to Trinix216, Dream-Dragon-138, MissCoralie,CaptainOzone,georgiaj3, alleywayqueen, WireFoxy, Heather2910, Griffing07, jnzs, The 10-11 Doctors, Buzzkill15, bookwyrm31, Owl Watcher, O-Rachell-O, happy-rea, Pedo-Trix, DarthBecky, crazywolf like chicken, Google Eleanor, vampire luverxoxo, dinka1206, and Evil E. Evil for putting my story on Alert. Thank you to Pedo-Trix, vampire luverxoxo, EmbraceYourFREAK, Evil E. Evil, MiekeIlana, O-Rachell-O, XxShadowDragonxX, The 10-11 Doctors, merlinismylife, EmbraceYourFREAK, An Honest Politician, and Heather2910 for putting my story on your favorite lists. Thank you to XxShadowDragonxXEvil for putting me on your favorite Author list and putting me on Author alert. E. Evil thank you so much for reviewing. Dirl15, Thank you, I love the legend too, I hope you don't mind any changes that I've had to make to fit the Merlin world. EmbraceYourFREAK thank you for your review, I'm glad you have heard the story about the two dragons and I hope you find my interpretation interesting too :D Thomas thank you for you're awesome review. Google Eleanor, here's me rescuing you from that cliff right now :) You're review was so nice to read, thank you. Heather2910, thank you. You're so nice. Cooper101 thank you for such a positive review. Galaya, thank you so much! That's such a great compliment to get! Dawn, thank you so much. I'm not sure if it's a movie. If it is I got to go check it out. CaptainOzone thank you for your great review. It means so much to me. XxShadowDragonxX Thank you so much for your wonderful review! You're are all Amazing!**

It had been so many years ago that one might believe that the memories would have become distorted and vague. However, that day remained ingrained in the young man's mind so lucidly, that he could have sworn it had only happened yesterday. The great wrong that had been done to him as a child was a strong reminder of why his magic must remain secret.

Merlin was only of eight years of age at the time. He and his mother, where visiting the village of Bassaleg. Hunith was busy helping to attend to the fields; Bassaleg had had a hash winter and needed as much assistance as it could get.

Many of the villagers had not survived and now they had too few people to help with next years crops. Ealdor, however, was thriving at the time, therefore, Hunith felt obligated to help those in need.

Merlin and a boy his age named Drust were playing at ball near the farmland, when the nightmare began. A man with greying golden hair, grey blue eyes and an old crown upon his head rode up to the two boys along with a entourage of six guards, four knights and two wise men. Though it was a relatively small group for nobles, to the children it was the grandest spectacle ever.

"Hello boys," The proud man's voice boomed.

Durst was in awe at the sight. The young boy had never seen such a parade of finely furnished people. Merlin, on the other hand, understood he needed to remain wary.

"Who are you?" Durst gasped in excitement.

" I am Lord Vortigern King of Kent." he smiled and gracefully dismounted from his steed, "And may I ask who you are?"

" I'm Durst and this is Merlin." The brown haired child answered with out hesitation.

Merlin remained silent. The young farm boy observed the King's crest which was embroidered on his tunic. It was of a fiery red dragon.

" Is that so?" Vortigern chuckled, disheveled Durst's hair.

Then the king turned his attention to the raven haired boy, "So your name is Merlin?"

The warlock looked down at the dirt. The king knelt down to the boy's height.

"Refusing to talk with me?" Vortigern faintly smiled, trying to gently coax the child into speaking.

The warlock finally spoke, "Mother says I shouldn't speak to strangers."

"Well," the king said, " it's a good thing I'm no stranger. A king must be a friend to all his people. Though this may be the first time I have spoken with you, I have always been your friend."

Durst interrupted, "Merlin's not from here. He's from Cenred's."

Vortigern smoothly replied, "Ah, but I was appointed king by God. Therefore, He had given me his blessing to be friends with all the world."

Merlin liked the man. He seemed very nice and he liked the idea of having a king as a friend. This caused Merlin's face to brighten up.

His pearly smiled stretched from big ear to big ear. However Durst was jealous that Merlin was getting so much more attention than he was.

"I have a friend that's a king! When I get back home, I can't wait to tell Will! I know everyone's your friend, but Will doesn't need to know." Merlin bubbled with enthusiasm.

Vortigern found the child, Merlin, to be very strange. He was shy at first but now he was a talkative little thing, which he couldn't tell if it was annoying or endearing. He was a peculiar boy, the king knew that much.

"What are you doing here?" Durst's father came running out from the fields, yet he kept his distance from the king.

Vortigern stood up, " I am king-"

"I know who you are." The beefy peasant interrupted, "Durst! Get over here!"

"But-"

"Now!"

Durst ran over to his father. Merlin sensed there was a change in Vortigern's face. It was like there was a mixture of relief yet disappointment on his face.

"Who are you to speak to me in such a manner?" Vortigern hid his discontent to a point were he sounded almost amused.

"I may speak to you how I bloody well please." The man kept his child close, " You are no longer our king. Because of you're mistakes, our homeland is being invaded by the Saxons. Everyday, I live in fear that our village will be next."

Durst and his father left, leaving Merlin with the former king of Kent.

Vortigern twisted his lip. Taking a deep breath, he refused to let the peasant's words affect him.

"Merlin," The king looked down at the paled skinned child, " Perhaps you should go to your father as well."

If Merlin had been older, perhaps he would have been able to detect the way Vortigern had used the word father so specifically. Yet being so young, it seemed like an innocent suggestion.

" I don't have a father. Never have." He tilted his head to look up at the man.

Suddenly Vortigern and his men became tense. The King's eyes lit up.

"I could go to my mother." Merlin suggested.

One of the wise men rode up right beside Vortigern. The wise man was old and his hair completely gone. Underneath his eyes where dark bags.

"Sire, this is the one. I have no doubt now. He is as my vision foretold." The old man's eyes drifted off into the distance then they flashed of gold, " The snow overlooked a stormy ocean and a crow's feather fell from the sky to rest on the white sheet. The child shall possess these three colors: eyes like the ocean, hair like the crow and skin like the snow. O boy without a father, little good shall come to him."

Magic. . . Merlin was stunned, the man had just used magic so openly and publicly. And he used his magic to talk about him! He was becoming very uncomfortable with all the attention.

Vortigern peered into Merlin's big blue eyes filled with confusion. Sadly, the king turned to his knights and with just a simple gesture on his hand he commanded them to dismount.

The King returned his attention back to Merlin. The child didn't understand any of this.

"Take him." he ordered.

Seizing the eight year old, the knights began to bind Merlin with rope.

"Mother!"

Hunith, who had been so busy, hear the faint sound of her son screaming. Terrified, she looked up and saw far in the distance Merlin being kidnapped.

"Merlin!"

She ran to him.

"Mum!" Merlin managed to shout once more before being gagged.

Hunith kept running through the wheat. She managed to get there, right as he was being lifted onto one of the horses.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SON!"

Hunith tried to pull the knight, who had Merlin, off his horse. The knight slapped her to the ground. The band of men all started to ride away.

"Merlin!" Hunith shouted out to her son, "Bring him back! Bring him back!"

Merlin's mind was racing and dizzy. Why where these men taking him? Why would they need him?

Yet that didn't matter; all he need to get back to his mum. Nothing else was important. They were just about to enter the forest of Mortis, when Merlin's magic could finally think straight.

His eyes flashed gold. The binds which held him came undone. Falling off the horse, Merlin began to run back. Hunith was chasing after him.

"The kid has magic!" One of the guards yelled.

The old man put his hand up towards the running boy, " Swefe nu!"

The child wizard collapsed to the ground and into a sleep. Hunith keep moving, watching in horror as the knight's picked him up by the shirt and placed him back on a horse.

They rode off into the dark thickening forest. When they were to far too see, Hunith fell to her knees and wept. Her poor child was gone, perhaps forever.

When next, Merlin woke he found himself laying on the ground, wrapped in a warm fur blanket. It was night time and there was a fire roaring not far off. He saw that old soothsayer along with Vortigern were sitting beside him.

He jolted at the sight of them.

"Calm yourself," The older man spoke, " There is no point in trying to fight us now. Even if you were to escape you'd have no idea where to go and it's too dark out."

Merlin glared at him with his piercing blue eyes. It was actually somewhat terrifying how this boy could looks so different. If on his good side, he appeared so sweet however now he looked rather eerie.

" Why have you taken me?" Merlin demanded to know.

Vortigern didn't reply. Instead he stood up and walked away.

"Tell me!" Merlin called out to him.

The king had to admire the child's spirit. Most wouldn't have the courage to speak to a king in such a manner.

Vortigern continued to stalk away and went into a large tent. Merlin looked at the other man who was still beside him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked the older man.

The weary man replied, "I am Alcock head sorcerer and a wise man to the king." He then held out a bowl of soup and cup of water, "You must eat, we will be having a long journey ahead of us."

"What makes you think I'm not going to try to run away again?" He refused to take Alcock's offering.

"I'm sure you will, however, as powerful as you seem to be, you are untrained. I have studied for many years. Your magic will not be able to outmatch me." He continued to put the food right underneath Merlin's nose.

Taking the food and drink, Merlin began to eat heavily. He hadn't eaten in over nine hours. It was questionable if he was inhaling the soup, rather than eating it.

"For what it's worth," The wise man stood up, "I am truly sorry."

And, surprisingly, Alcock was being sincere. This upset Merlin. If the man had no desire to kidnap him, why did he do it?

Alcock left, leaving a knight and the other wise man named Bricet (who Merlin assumed to also be a sorcerer) guarding him.

The next morning was hot and sticky. It was as if the air was attempting to choke the travelers with humidity. Merlin noted how tired his abductors were and his magic decided to use this to his advantage.

His eyes turned to gold. The knight, who was ridding with him, promptly fell off the horse. Then he instinctively enchanted the wise mens' saddles to snap lose. Jumping off the animal, Merlin began run. This time, rather than ropes, Merlin was chained up so he was trying not to trip, which was already a difficult challenge for Merlin normally.

Abruptly, the chains about him got tighter. Falling, he saw Alcock looking down at him. For an old man, he was rather agile. Using his magic, Merlin tossed Alcock backwards.

"Hleap fornimst!" the man shouted in midair, causing him to land safely on his own two feet.

"Béo gestedigaþ!" The sorcerer casted another spell.

Frozen in his spot, Merlin could not move. He was stuck and was clueless how to undo the magic.

Alcock was starring at the boy warlock in wonderment, "How did you do that? There were no words! No enchantments!"

Merlin remained silent.

The old man whispered, "What are you?"

King Vortigern and the other knights came forth to where they were. Seeing, the tension between the boy and his adviser, the king frowned. Why did it look like the soothsayer was afraid, yet amazed by the child?

"Alcock-"

"Don't worry, Sire," Alcock wouldn't remove his eyes from Merlin, " I've put a spell on him. He won't be running away anytime soon."

Once again, Merlin was placed back on the knight's steed. The knight was on edge about sitting next to the boy.

As they were ridding, the knight quietly hissed to him, " Don't you try anything you demon child or I swear you'll regret it."

Merlin's blues eyes widened. He had never been called a demon before. Perhaps weird, strange, unnatural and even a bastard but never a title meaning something so evil.

In the late evening was when they arrived at their destination. It was now very cold and the sky was grey. There were at a rocky and wooded hillock on top of a mountain's summit. The grass was almost all dead except for a few patches of green. Dead tree branches reached up to the sky like sickly hag fingers. Continuing forth higher onto the knoll, Merlin saw poor peasants and injured soldiers resting on the pathway.

They all looked at the king with sorrow in their eyes. Each one of them were broken in their own sense, either in body or mind. All had lost faith in their king.

However, when they saw Merlin whispers began to start. Faces lit up with hope.

Merlin watched as the people began to follow them upwards. They reached the top and the warlock was taken off the horse.

"Keep the people back." Vortigern ordered his knights, " This will not be a show."

The knights did as the king instructed and forced the people away. There was much protesting at this.

" I wish to see the boy who will save us all!" A man shouted.

"You can't do this!" A woman screamed, " He's just a child!"

Other voice called out." We have a right to see!"

" This is wrong!"

"It's the only way!"

"This is sick!"

Merlin trembled in his feet. Though he could no longer see anyone but Vortigern, Alcock, Bricet and the two knights, the voices filled the air.

He looked onward towards the horizon, hopping to see where he was. Nothing was recognizable. Tall mountains could be seen in the distance and down below flowed a wide river.

The young boy felt the ground beneath his feet. It was soft and unsteady. There was a faint sound he could barely hear. It was the sound of heavy breaths and moving water echoing. The noise seemed to be coming from bellow the ground, but no one else seemed to realize.

Merlin addressed Vortigern, "Where am I?"

"You are at Dinas Ffaraon of Snowdonia."

The boy asked bravely, "Why have you brought me here?"

There was a heavy silence. The two wise men looked down in shame and King Vortigern appeared to be untroubled with the answer.

"So that you may be put to death."

**So I stole a bit of the legend of Deirdre too for the prophesy about the snow, blood (Which I changed to ocean) and crow. It just seemed fitting.**

**Reviews and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to Lisa95, bookwyrm3, Euonym, xxPSxxIxxLUVxxUxx, Peacexfreedom, Smoochynose, BigTimeGleekBTR, Megandobbyn, stephomi, LeggyLulu, jamie421, and The Black Widow for putting my story on Alert. Thank you to Galaya, bookworm5114, cristina reid, Owl Watcher,CaptainOzone, BigTimeGleekBTR and kairitonks for putting this story on you're favorites list. Thank you to fairy goatmother for putting me on Author alert, also thank you for the very nice review. Thomson thank you so much for your awesome review :) Thank you, Galaya, for such a lovely review. Owl Watcher, Vortigern really is a jerkface :D Thank you for your wonderful review. cristina reid, thank you, I love it when someone can't wait for the next installment! CaptainOzone, I was so honored by your amazing comments. I mean getting feedback like that from the author of "A Soul, a Mentality, A Name" is such a fantastic thing to hear! Thank you! A fan, I'm so glad you like it so far, thank you. I have heard of Mary Stewart, but alas I have not gotten to reading her books. Is it the "Crystal Cave" that has the history of Merlin? Heather2910, thank you for your really nice review. Dirl15, thank you; it's so true that Merlin never seems to get a break. Emrys, oh my god Merlin what are you doing on fanfiction. net! Hehe, thank you for the great review. BigTimeGleekBTR I'm so happy that you love it so far, thank you!

Once again,you'r all really incredible!

"Your blood my sprinkle the ground on which we stand so that my citadel may be built. For many months we have been attempting to to build, but every night all our work disappears without a trace. Alcock had a prophesy that your sacrifice would end the curse."

Merlin was panicking. He was going to die for some measly citadel. They were going to cut him open so they could have some stupid castle. He started to back away, but he fell onto the ground.

"Why not build somewhere else?" the warlock bit his lip. "The ground is not good for building."

Vortigern explained, " It can be no where else. This land has been blessed by my magicians. They have advise me that the Saxons will not reach me here. "

From his sheath, the king brandished a beautiful knife decorated with jewels.

"Hold him."

The two knights grabbed Merlin by the arms. He was struggling to wriggle out of there grasps. Vortigern slowly approached Merlin with his knife in his hand.

The king was now standing right in front of the boy. Merlin gazed up at the tall man, pleading desperately with his ocean blue orbs that were watering up. His thick eyebrows furrowing.

Vortigern raised the dagger up high.

Suddenly Merlin's body began to shake. He didn't want to die! He wanted his mum! He wanted to be safe! The quaking was so bad that the knights were having trouble keeping him from moving.

"Stop! I can help! I know how to solve your problem!"

Vortigern halted for he had no desire to kill a child; to do so could lose him the favor of his people, " And how is that?"

The boy was scrambling for answers. What could he say? Then he put the pieces to together. The ground was terrible to build on, but why was that? Why was it so soft? Then it came to him.

" Do you know what is underneath the ground?" He asked Alcock and Bricet.

The two magicians looked at each other. They didn't see what the boy was hinting at. That look was enough to acknowledge there ignorance.

"Dig there!" Merlin pointed to a spot, " There is an underground pool of water."

Alcock went to the ground which Merlin pointed to and began to chant a spell, "Ahebban grund fram eower stede of swefn."

The dirt parted in make a giant hole. The sun light beamed down to show an cavern with a pool of water. There were underground aqueducts that created two underground waterfalls on either side of the cavern. Everyone started at it with amazement.

However Merlin was the only one to realize that there were caves behind the waterfalls. It was barely noticeable, but not impossible to see. He also saw for a quick second a large red scaly tail flicker into the light and then back into the shadow. The breathing sound he had sworn he had heard earlier was now much louder.

Bricet noted, " This pool must be the reason the foundation continues to sink each night." He looked closer, " For this is no ordinary water. It is filled with dark magic."

Vortigern became intrigued, "What is the enchantment?"

"It is hard to say," Bricet honestly replied, " I would say there is a spell that is meant to sink one into a deep sleep."

The king pondered this, "But what has this to do with the citadel?"

Alcock replied this time, " If the ground where to have soaked up the enchantment then the ground would have sunk the materials into it. The spell is meant for living creatures, but spells this powerful can also affect nonliving elements as well."

"You need to drain the pool and block off the waterfalls." Merlin said.

Vortigern asked his advisers, " Can you?"

Bricet answered, " Yes, Sire."

"Then do it."

The two sorcerers, looked down into the hole. They stretched there hands out and started to cast, " geaemetigan scinncraeft pol swa wit magon araeran!"

The water began to drain away and the waterfalls became blocked. Soon the water was gone and all seemed will. Unexpectedly, Merlin eyes suddenly turned gold without warning. He saw something in his mind eyes. He saw two folded tents. He was then released from this vision.

No one saw this but Alcock.

"Are you alright?" Alcock questioned softly.

Merlin did not answer his question, "Look back inside. There are two caves that used to be behind the waterfalls."

They all turned there attention back to the cavern. When they discovered that he was right, they all remained silent. They were ashamed that one so young could see what they could not.

"In the caves, there are folded tents. Behind them you shall discover what is in the caves."

The eight year old boy was confused by what he had just said. Yet in that moment it had seemed so obvious. It was as if those words were the undeniable truth, but now that his head was no longer clouded by strange vision he became fearful again. What if he was wrong?

"Then let us go down." The king said.

Vortigern had a rope brought forth. The rope was tied to a tree and the king used it to bring himself into the empty pool. Next was Alcock, who instead used magic to assist him down being too old to use the rope. Bricet was next. One of the knights grabbed a hold of Merlin and they came down together. The last knight shortly followed. Everyone stood at the shore of the pool.

"You two," Vortigern ordered his knight, " Go into the caves."

The warriors took torches down with them. Slowly they approached the caves.

They could hear the breathing that Merlin had heard earlier. Each of them took a separate cave. When they came to the tents, they unfolded the tents to discover sleeping dragons: one red and one white.

Screaming, terror overwhelmed them.

The two knights ran back to the ropes like the cowards they were. The noise awoke the dragons. Just as the knights returned to the surface, the dragons came out of the caves. The minute the two beasts eyes came into contact with each other, there was such hate and disgust they shared. The white one struck first and they began to fight.

The battle was gruesome. The white dragon clawed the red dragon's wings to shreds. It scratched the red one's belly until it's hide ripped. and the red dragon began to bite the other spilling blood on the ground.

Merlin was absolutely horrified. This made no sense to him.

"Stop it! Stop it!" He screamed at them.

They continued, ignoring Merlin's pleads.

Vortigern, watching in amazement spoke, "It is a magnificent sight!"

Merlin couldn't stand to see these two beautiful creatures destroying themselves anymore. Vortigern was mad to find any of this magnificent.

" This is wrong! This is wrong!" Merlin screamed at the dragons, "Please stop!"

The red dragon dug it's sharp teeth into the neck of the white dragon. The white dragon let out a painful cry and fell dead. The earth shook when the dragon collapsed to the ground. It's body sprawled on the floor.

The red dragon, was panting and exhausted. It looked at what it had done and gave a victory roar filled with sadness. For she had just killed one of her kin.

Laying on the ground, the red dragon knew she was dying. Her wounds were too extensive. Perhaps she could have healed herself with her magic, but she no longer desired to live after what she had done.

Without a second thought Merlin ran to the dragon.

"Merlin!" Vortigern called out to him.

The dark haired, blue eye, and pale warlock slowly approached the injured dragon. Her yellow eyes were having trouble staying open. She set her gaze on the small boy who stared at her with such sadness.

The minute she saw Merlin, she whispered, " So, you have arrived at last."

He was shocked and whispered back, "You can talk!"

" Yes, of course, young one." her breathing became shallower, " I am glad that in my finale moment you are here."

Merlin didn't understand this. He came to sit next to her head.

"Why were you fighting?" he asked, his eyes watering for he knew she was fading.

Faintly she chuckled, "Strangely enough, I don't remember why. It was so many centuries ago."

Merlin frowned.

"It's alright if you don't understand." She spoke, "I don't understand myself."

He could see the guilt in her eyes. Her fear she had of death, was evident. He hugged her nose as if to tell her that everything would be fine; to give her comfort in her before her death.

Alcock couldn't believe his eyes. The minute the boy had ran out to the dragon, he assumed it would be his death. A wounded beast is dangerous, but here was the boy, hugging the dragon. It was like watching two kin reunite. It was beautiful.

She let out a single breath and there she died. Merlin sobbed in mourning, still clinging to her scaly hide.

"Emrys." Alcock and Vortigern heard Bricet whisper.

Looking back at the boy, the king stared incredulously. This boy was Emrys: the one destined to be the most powerful sorcerer alive, serve the once and future king and bring forth a time of Albion? Bricet was once a druid, therefore, out of everyone, he would know.

Vortigern was please at this realization, " Of course," He whispered to Alcock, " It makes perfect sense. The boy is Emrys which is why were were destined to meet. He will serve me and help me bring forth Albion. He shall help me fulfill my destiny to become the once and future king."

Alcock wished to speak his mind, but knew to do so would be dangerous. Unlike Bricet, he did not believe Vortigern was the once and future king. Yet the last advisor to disagree with with him on this matter found himself with out a head.

"Let us return to the surface." Vortigern ordered with glee in his eyes.

Alcock made it his responsibility to take Merlin away from the bodies. The others had left, until it was only the boy and adviser.

"Merlin," Alcock came to his side and softly spoke " It is time to go."

Shaking his head, he refused to leave.

"There is nothing more you can do. We need to leave."

Knowing he was right, Merlin rose to his feet. He so desperately wanted his mother to be there. He needed someone to be there for him. He ran to Alcock and hugged him, pretending him to be his mother.

"I want to go home." Merlin choked out.

"I know." He put his hand to the back the boy's hair, soothingly, "I know."

I know I changed up what happened in the real legend a little bit, but I have a purpose for it later.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to Murovna, MamzelleHermy, AutumnRoseSummerLily, beej96, bookwyrm31, Dhragonis-Slytherin, Michi-chan2, Bast14, BagginsPotterPevensie, noreallyidontcare, Persephone of Peridot, Topaz Skye, Homicidal Leprechaun and LOTL Stephanie.L, for putting my story on Alert. Thank you to K Annie M, Valkyriexx, and MerlinFan1996 for putting my story on your favorites list. Thank you to AutumnRoseSummerLily and Anarra for putting me on author alert. LivingInTheClouds you are amazing. Thank you for the wonderful review. Smoochynose, thank you a million times over. I'm glad you like how I've twisted it to fit. Peacexfreedom you're review was so lovely to read; thank you :) Cristina reid this is the last chapter of Merlin's flash back. Thank you for reviewing. Heather2910, I'm so happy that I'm still keeping your interest. Thank you! Dream-Dragon-138, I use old english for my spells. Google Eleanor thank you for the wonderful review. It really is great when I can get such reactions out of people. BagginsPotterPevensie I agree that the show should explore the characters past more. Thank you for the review :D noreallyidontcare, thank you for reading and giving such a nice review. Thomson, thank you again for another wonderful review :) a fan thank you for another really nice review! LittleMissUnPerfect, thank you for reading. I'm so glad you are liking it so far. Galaya, thank you for your great review. All your questions will be answered. Owl Watcher you're review made me so very happy. Thank you. CaptainOzone thank you for all the fantastic complements. Thank you, BigTimeGleekBTR for the awesome review.

A special thank you to fairy goatmother who caught my mistake. Merlin is eight years old, not ten like I accidentally wrote. It's fixed now.

A rabbit was cooking over a flickering fire. Merlin was sleeping on the ground, curled up near some bushes. He was shivering despite. Vortigern and Bricet sat further away from Merlin observing the sleeping child.

"It's quite unbelievable." Vortigern remarked, "He's so small. It's hard to believe he's Emrys."

Bricet nodded, "It is amazing."

The King asked, "What else do you know about Emrys? I don't know much about the prophesy other than he is to serve me and help me in my destiny to unite all of Albion."

Bricet explained, "He is also destined to protect you and return magic to all the realms."

"Protect me?" Vortigern was curious.

"Well, yes," The former druid stated, "As the once and future king you'll be faced with many foes. Emrys is to keep you from harm. He can not avoid it, even if he wanted to. He will always be there to keep you safe. Even if you can't see him."

Alcock was sitting closer to Merlin. He could hear all that they were saying, but chose not to get involved with the conversation. Then he noticed Merlin's quivering form and took a blanket and put it over the child. Jolting up, Merlin awoke.

" Calm yourself," Alcock told him.

Vortigern came walking over, "Alcock, leave me to talk with Merlin here."

"Yes, your majesty." Alcock walked away.

The king sat besides the little boy. Merlin became very introverted and was trying to shrink away from Vortigern.

"That was quite incredible what you did today."

Merlin refused to talk to him.

" You have proven that you have skills beyond those of even my greatest advisors. You are very special."

"That's what my mother tells me." Merlin clutched the blanket closer to him.

"She's right. In fact, you're so special that I'd like to make you an offer." He continued, " I need someone like you at my side. To help me rebuild my kingdom. You can help me do that."

"Me?"

"Yes, I want you to live here with me. When the castle is built you'll live like a prince and I will treat you like a son."

Merlin shook his head, " I don't want that."

Vortigern sighed and tried again, "Think about it. You can either go back to your little life as a poor peasant, being forced to hide your talents or you can live with me. We can build this castle together."

"You should not build here." Merlin whispered.

Vortigern ignored the boy's protests, "You'll have everything your heart desires, and you'll finally have a father."

Once again Merlin shook his head, "I want my mother."

The king was displeased, "I tried to ask you nicely, but you appear to be a very stubborn child. Bricet!"

Merlin stood up and backed away. Bricet came over.

"Yes?" The sorcerer asked.

" Make sure to bind Merlin so he can not leave. Do what you must."

With a nod Bricet raised his arm up and opened the palm of is hand towards Merlin.

"Ic i ásæle Merlin innan benda."

A silver chain hidden in a bag shot out and wrapped around Merlin. Merlin's eye flashed gold in attempt to release himself from these chains, but nothing happened. His magic could not figure out how to save him.

"No!" Merlin shouted.

"It appears I've found the right spell." Bricet said proudly, "Alcock."

Alcock was very upset by what he was witnessing, but feared speaking out.

"Keep guard of him. We wouldn't want him to try one of his disappearing tricks, now would we?" Bricet joked then walked away, satisfied.

As Bricet to talk more with the king, Alcock sighed. He felt so guilty about being involved with this. Merlin was struggling in the chains, hopping to wriggle out. His heart was racing.

"Merlin!" A woman's voice whispered through the bush.

Merlin knew the voice anywhere, "Mum!"

"Shh." She gently hushed him.

Hunith looked in horror at her son's chained body. She had to get him out of 's when both Merlin and Hunith realized Alcock was looking at them both. Quickly Hunith clung to her child.

" Get away from him!" Her voice quietly hissed at the man.

Alcock took a glance behind him to see that no one else was noticing what was happening here. He looked at a mother desperately trying to keep her only child safe. A mother who would travel the end of the world for her son. Recalling how his own daughter had died in a failed attempt to save his grandson, Alcock's heart was breaking for the both of them. He wanted to give them the chance his family never had.

He knelt before them, "Abricaþ benda."

The chains around Merlin quietly broke into two. Hunith and Merlin hugged each other tightly. They were both surprised at Alcock's actions.

"There is a hidden pathway just over there." He pointed south, " You should be able to escape undetected."

Gratefully, Hunith replied, " What about you? Will you not be in danger?"

"I'll be fine." Alcock assured her, "I always am."

"Thank you." She picked her Merlin up and he put his arms around her neck. Stealthily they headed in the direction Alcock suggested. Finding the horse she had taken to get there, Hunith and her little boy mounted and rode back to Ealdor. She kept her child close to her as they were on their journey, scared to lose him again.

She feared if she what may have happened if she had not been able to find him. Would her sweet innocent Merlin have been made into some instrument of war?

Merlin snuggled up to his mother's warmth. Lightly she kissed his forehead then brushed a stray hair from his face. She vowed to never let Vortigern get his hands on her angel ever again.

King Vortigern never did find Merlin. He returned to Bassaleg and inquired where they lived. He soon discovered about the little village in Cendred's kingdom, however there he was informed that the boy had died in the winter.

The people of Ealdor where loyal to Hunith. When she told him that there was a man who wished her son harm, everyone came to her aid. They created a fake tomb for him and one of the villagers let Merlin live in his secret cellar until the king had given up his search.

However it all nearly fell apart about six years ago.

Merlin and Will where arguing in the nearby forest. Will had just discovered Merlin's magic.

"I'm your best friend and you never told me!" Will said angry.

The young man replied, " You have to understand. This is very dangerous! Now that you know you're in danger too!"

Merlin thought he heard a rustling in the bush, but he figured it was just his imagination.

"This isn't Camelot," the light haired brunet pointed out, " It's not like you'd be executed. I thought you trusted me."

"I do trust you." Merlin pleaded, " Please believe me."

"I thought you were my friend." Will shook his head in disgust.

The warlock protested, " I am your friend! Who was it that took the blame when you stole old man Simmons' turnips? Who was it that sat beside you when you got sick and in return got sick too? Who was it that comforted you when you're father died!"

Will snapped, " Some comfort you were then!"

Merlin wished he hadn't reopened that wound, " I was trying my best."

"Well, you shouldn't have tried at all! Who are you to argue with me? You have no father! You've never had one, Merlin, so don't pretend you understand my pain."

If the wizard wasn't so riled up in the heated conversation, perhaps he would have heard the sound of a twig snapping in twain.

He was outraged, " I never pretended to understand! I know I could never."

Will was fed up with Merlin, "We're not even arguing about the same subject anymore. When you're ready to accept that it was you who was in the wrong, you'll know where to find me."

He waited for a few seconds, hopping Merlin would just apologize right then. He said nothing.

"I'll see you later, Merlin." Will stalked away.

"Will!"

Will was gone. Merlin shoulders faltered in disappointment. After such an intense argument, he sat onto the ground to reflect what had happened. Was he really that bad of a friend because he kept one secret? He was still Merlin, it's not like he had transformed into a monster. Right?

That's when he heard the sound of a horse hooves. He turned to see a figure ridding away into the forest.

Oh Gods, someone had heard them! Yet they never explicitly said magic out loud. They couldn't prove anything. Then his eye caught hold of a piece of ripped fabric in a bush. Taking the cloth he unfolded it and discovered it was the design of a fierce red dragon: Vortigern's crest.

That was enough to set Merlin off into a panic. They had found him again.

That night his mother had him pack his things away. He left early the next morning without even getting a chance to say goodbye to Will. Hunith had told Merlin he would be safe from Vortigern in Camelot. He didn't understand this logic, but he had no time to get an answer and he trusted his mother's judgement.

`That's how Merlin the farm boy of Ealdor and most powerful sorcerer who ever lived found himself in Camelot.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to BlackFalcon002, sp740, Morena Evensong, Loving Fiction, King Sabre Tooth, mezzogal, grullagrl, WaterMelody, hate or love, and Procrastination Is My Game, heartfallen, restoringthehistory, Kittylin15, boobops 94 and Kakariki for putting my story on Alert. Thank you to LittleMissUnPerfect, King Sabre Tooth, and Ugla for putting my story on you favorite list. Thank you to King Sabre Tooth and evacromwell for putting me on Author Alert. Thank you to King Sabre Tooth, and Heather2910 for putting me on your favorite author's list. Topaz Skye, thank you for the lovely review. Fairy goatmother, I'm so happy you like how I tied it all together. Thank you. Valkyriexx, thank you for the awesome review :) LittleMissUnPerfect, thank you for the wonderful complement! Laughy-Taffy the Grape, thank you for the review. I can see totally see what's funny about the legend, I mean a little boy outwits all these grown "wise" men :D Cristina reid, thank you for the great review. King Sabre Tooth, thank you for the really nice review. Thank you Dirl15 for the amazing review. I'm so happy you find my idea clever :) Emrys, thank you for the great review. Kittylin15, here's the new chapter :D Thank you for reviewing. BigTimeGleekBTR, thank you for the amazing review. Owl Watcher, I'm so happy that you like Alcock because I was worried he wouldn't be very sympathetic. Thank you. Thomson, thank you for the great review. Heather2910, thank you for the fantastic review :) I try to update daily. Morena Evensong, thank you for the fantastic review. I thought the same thing about how the legend and him being a dragonlord's son.

I apologize if I accidentally missed someone (school's just getting a bit hectic). Thank you all!

After hearing the accounts of this story, Gaius was in shock. This certainly was a new development he had never expected.

"So that's why your mother sent you to Camelot," Gaius realized, "because King Uther had banned King Vortigern from ever entering his kingdom. Why didn't you tell me?"

Merlin looked down at his bowl of soup, "Mother told me not to and I didn't know the full details of why I was safe from him in Camelot. Mother feared you would not take me in if you knew how much trouble I was in."

Gaius didn't know what to say. In truth, he had a sinking feeling that he would have refused at first if he had known what had caused Merlin to leave home so abruptly. It shamed him to think this, for now he would never toss his ward out for the world.

"Gaius," Merlin asked, "why did Uther ban his father from Camelot?"

The physician found it hard to say. It was a secret he kept for so long because Uther had ordered him not to reveal it to anyone else. Uther had told him this part of his past when they had been closer.

Gaius informed him, "Uther used to have two older brothers. Their names were Aurelius and Constans; Constans being the oldest. Vortigern feared that Constans would overthrow him because the young man expressed his disagreement with Vortigern way of ruling. Vortigern had Constans burnt at the sake under the suspicion of inciting rebellion."

Merlin nearly spit out his soup, "His own son!"

Gaius raised an eyebrow, " Yes, I'm afraid so. Aurelius and Uther were grief stricken. Aurelius care for Uther more than his own father did. They became very close. Vortigern began to suspect Aurelius was trying to turn Uther against him, so he had him exiled."

Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Things just seemed to be getting worse and worse.

"Aurelius wrote to Uther everyday, until suddenly he stopped. Uther wished to seek him out, but King Vortigern forbade it." Gaius continued intensely, " Uther left anyways, telling his father he never wished to see him again."

His ward remarked, "I never thought I'd be saying this, but I think Uther made the right decision."

But Gaius wasn't finished, "Uther found Aurelius dead. He had been poisoned by a slave trader named Hors. Uther used his influence as a prince to raise an army to destroy Hors and later to take over Camelot."

The story was shocking. Merlin already knew he was a terrible man, yet the extent of that truth was appalling.

"Well, now Vortigern is in deep trouble." Merlin explained, "I went to spy Morgana and Agravaine. They're planning on attacking Snowdonia with the help of the Saxons."

Gaius raised his large eyebrow, " That certainly is trouble."

"I don't know what to do." Merlin confessed, "How do I stop this?"

"I can't help you because I do not know either." Gaius was worried as he changed the topic, " Do you think he will reveal your magic to Arthur?"

Merlin looked back at his guardian, "I don't know."

They both sat in understanding silence. Although Merlin had know Arthur for six years and had been his trusted friend for so long, Arthur had a unhealthy habit of trusting people just because they were related by blood.

Gaius sighed, "Well, let us get some sleep."

He patted Merlin in a fatherly way on the back and they both retired to their beds. Merlin was restless with the reawakening of old feelings and learning of new information. Then he began to plot how to deal with the Morgana problem until he fell into a light sleep.

The next morning when Merlin woke up, he just wished to stay laying down. He didn't wish to leave the safeness of his blankets. Yet he knew he had to go to work.

After dressing, he went to join Gaius for breakfast. They ate in silence and just as Merlin finished the physician's door swung open. A guard stood at the frame with his hand still on the handle.

"King Vortigern wishes to speak with Merlin."

Merlin and Gaius both shared a expression of worry. This could mean nothing but trouble.

When the manservant arrived at Vortigern's temporary chambers, they were left alone to have a private conversation. The old man sat in a large comfortable chair. Beside him was a nightstand which had wine and a bowl of pomegranate seeds.

As the king poured himself a glass of wine, Merlin began to note just how similar Vortigern looked to Uther.

"So, Merlin," the king sat down in a large comfortable looking chair, " It has been a long time since I last saw you."

Merlin stood up straight, refusing to show fear, "Yes, my lord."

"Sit." Vortigern gestured to a chair.

The warlock didn't want to sit with him, so he remained standing.

"Sit." He persisted.

Merlin realized nothing good would come of making a fit over something so minor, therefore, he took up the offer. He sat there face to face with the man he had despised so much for so long.

" You have certainly grown up into a tall young man. It's no wonder that I didn't recognize you at first." he took a sip, "However, you're eyes are the same. They are hard to forget."

Merlin remained silent. The king watched with pleasure as the warlock grew more and more uncomfortable. He began to munch and devour the seeds from the bowl. The red juice trickled down his chin and stained his fingers.

"Aw," The old man chuckled, "I see you still are giving me the silent treatment." He changed the topic, "It's ironic really. I gave you a chance to work for me where you would be rich beyond your wildest dreams and revered as a hero, yet here you are serving my grandson as nothing more than his idiotic slave."

Still, Merlin said nothing.

"Speak boy, I know you have a tongue."

Finally the warlock said, "I am proud to serve Arthur, even if I am just his dim witted manservant. He is a noble and honest man. I am no hero and I have no desire to be one. Magic is not meant to bring glory. I am just one man trying his best. I do not wish to be flattered for deeds I did not do. Such stuff of fantasies will only lead to deception and corruption."

The warlock made sure that his words would strike a cord with Vortigern. He made sure the king understood the subtext.

"Are you calling me corrupt, boy?" Vortigern sat on the edge of his seat.

Merlin huffed, "You brag of a story which you twisted to warp your peoples minds so they would not question your judgements. You made me into something I am not. Your mind is so askew that you truly believe you are the once and future king."

Vortigern threw his cup across the room, "I am the once and future king!"

"You're mind is poisoned by power." Merlin stood up to him, "You're blinded to the truth."

"No! Silence you boy!"

" I am no longer a boy, Vortigern." Merlin continued as calmly as he could, " I have grown, lived, lost, loved, and learned. I have gained many friends, but I have also gained many enemies. Enemies who wish me dead and you have just lead one of them to you're doorsteps. Now, because of your pride and arrogance your kingdom is in danger."

Vortigern became deadly pale at this news.

"Who?" The King managed a whisper.

" Agravaine." He answered, " He's in league with the Lady Morgana. They've been conspiring against Arthur and the one they know as Emrys. However, they are unaware that is me."

Vortigern digested the information, "Why would my daughter-in-law's brother wish to do Arthur harm? It makes no sense."

" I don't know yet, but what I do know is that Arthur loves his uncle far too much to believe a single bad word against him." Returning to the problem, Merlin explained, " I know Agravaine has already told his findings to Morgana. They are planning an attack against your kingdom with the help of the Saxons. We will speak with Arthur for some sort of assistance for your kingdom. I may despise you, but your people should not suffer for your follies."

Vortigern was lost in thought. He finally took a moment to really see Merlin for what he was. He saw such wisdom and power all balance with modesty. And it frighten him.

"Thank you." He said honestly, " If there is anything I can do-"

Merlin interrupted, "The only favor I ask is that you keep my magic and identity a secret."

"Yes, of course."

That's when the young warlock divulged the plan he had been mulling through all night.

"Now then," Merlin instructed "We need to create some proof. I need you to write a fake report of a spotting of Morgana's army and make sure to stamp it with the royal seal so it's official."

"What are you going to do?"

Merlin smiled in attempt to relieve some of the tension, "Visit an old friend."

After attending to Arthur for most of the day, Merlin set forth to make a journey.

The sun was setting and a young man who lived in a village not far from Camelot was reading in his home by a fire. The man had short brown hair, greenish blue eyes and a long linear face.

There was a knock at the man's front door. Putting down his book, he went over to open the door and found his old friend Merlin standing there.

"Hello Gilli."

The fellow sorcerer was surprised by Merlin's presence, "What are you doing here?"

Merlin teasingly frowned, "I thought you said in your last note I was free to visit you anytime I'd like."

"Yes," Gilli said suspiciously, "but I also know that you wouldn't unless you need something. Come inside."

Just before Gilli had left Camelot after losing in the tournament, he had told Merlin where he could write to him in case if either of them where in need of each other. Gilli's notes tended to be filled with questions of how to deal with his "gifts" (they were both careful never to write magic specifically). Merlin would always write back trying to be as helpful as possible, yet he never discussed his own problems. They were his burdens to carry not anyone else's, he would constantly tell himself.

"Thank you." Merlin grinned, entering the small house, "But you are right. I do need your help."

Gilli nodded, " And I am more than willing to help you. I owe you a great debt."

Shaking his head, Merlin replied, "You owe me nothing, yet I am in need of a huge favor."

"What is it?"

The pomegranate is used a lot in mythology, but I decided to try using it differently symbolically by focusing on the red color rather than it's history.

Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to crossoverfan4ever, Avi Muin, azurekiwi, Shadow Walker52 bookwyrm31 and Mrs. Catherine Potter for putting my story on Alert. Thank you to Moonlightchild1011, VampireBabyGirl, Blackwingcrow, and Enfys-0-o for putting my story in your favorites list. Topaz Skye, thank you for the awesome review. Fairy goatmother, I love reading your reviews. Thank you :D BigTimeGleekBTR, thank you for the wonderful review. Heather2910, I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. Thank you! Noreallyidontcare, you caught me in my shameless stealing from LOTR. Thank you for the amazing review. Cristina reid, thank you, happy you liked it :) Thomson, thank you for the great review. Peacexfreedom, thank you for the really nice review. Thank you, Galaya for the lovely review. I'm happy you liked my idea. Brigid Dove, thank you very much. I'm thrilled that I've introduced you to the legend of Deirdre! Mrs. Catherine Potter, thank you for the nice review! Thank you, Dawn. It really is wonderful to get such nice comments :)

"There." Merlin handed Gilli the letter that Vortigern had written.

The king and warlock observed the young man dressed in a messenger uniform of Snowdonia. They were all in the King's chambers. The uniform consisted of a half white and red tunic with a red dragon in the middle, a belt, brown breeches, black boots and a very large red and green puffy hat.

Gilli did not look pleased.

"At least there aren't feathers." Merlin offered in support.

"Not that I'm backing out of this, or anything, "Gilli asked Vortigern, " but why couldn't you have asked one of your men to do this?"

The king replied, " We need to have someone deliver the note who Arthur didn't see arrive with me. I only brought four men, so it's unlikely he would be so unobservant."

"You'd be surprised." Merlin joked.

The king turned towards the manservant, appalled "Are you mocking royalty?"

"Yes, now let's keep on task."

"Wait," Gilli asked, "why did you only bring four men?"

"One's the carriage driver and the other three are for protection. They're sorcerers so I don't need a large amount of guards."

Merlin scowled, "You knowingly brought sorcerers to a place where they would be killed? Are you insane?"

"It's their jobs to protect me; not the opposite way around." He argued, "Besides aren't you doing the same to this peasant?"

Gilli stiffened, "How did you know I have magic?"

"Oh please, I may be old but I'm not senile. That ring you have on your finger bears the mark of the old religion."

Quickly, Gilli pocketed away his father's ring.

Merlin guiltily said to his friend, "I'm sorry. He's right. I should have never asked you to return here. You were the only one I could think of who was close enough and-"

"Merlin," he interrupted, "I'm more than willing to help."

He smiled, "Thank you."

Vortigern spoke, "Are you sure he can be trusted? He could divulge at any minute that this is a ruse, in hopes that Arthur would reward him for exposing this deception."

"I can hear you, you know?" Gilli pointed out. He hated being treated like he was invisible.

Vortigern approached Gilli, ready to slap him where he stood. Merlin ran to stand between them.

Merlin rushed to his kin's defense, "He is trustworthy. I wouldn't have asked his help, if I didn't believe that."

That meant a lot to Gilli. He had worried that Merlin would never trust him after what he nearly did to Uther.

"Very well," Vortigern still didn't look that convinced, "Go get Arthur and we'll wake the court."

"Okay," Merlin nodded, then said to Gilli, "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Perfect...sort of." he smiled then ran out of the room.

Before Gilli could leave, Vortigern grabbed him by the arm and harshly whispered in his ear, "Make sure to return that outfit after tonight."

Gilli replied, "Don't worry. I have no desire to keep it."

Vortigern realized, "I can tell you don't like me very much. Why are you helping me?"

"I'm not doing this for you." he pulled away, very seriously.

Without another word, the two left to do their side of the plan.

Arthur was going to kill Merlin for waking him up at this ungodly hour of the night. What the hell could be so important that it couldn't wait until morning?

" You better have a good reason for this, Merlin." the shirtless Arthur groan, stepping out of bed.

The exhausted Merlin helped Arthur put on a red tunic, " Yes sire, there is a messenger from the castle of Dinas Emrys, who has an urgent message."

Arthur sighed putting on his long brown coat and hurried out the door. Merlin followed his master shortly behind. Striding into the counsel chamber, Vortigern was already there with half of the council members and Guinevere. In the center of the room was Gilli.

Arthur spoke, "What is the nature of this emergency?"

Gilli bowed to the King of Camelot and held out the message, "I come to deliver this message to both King Vortigern and King Arthur."

"I have already read it." Vortigern informed Arthur.

Arthur took the parchment from Gilli. Before he read it, he looked curiously at the young man.

"Have we met before?" Arthur inquired.

Gilli swiftly shook his head and lied, " I'm afraid not, Sire. I have live in Snowdonia all my life."

Arthur was still inspecting him, "You just look very familiar."

"I must just have one of those faces." He shrugged.

Unrolling the message, Arthur started to read. His face said everything as it contorted from nonchalance to extreme worry.

"You are sure of this?" Arthur turned to Gilli.

The nervous sorcerer replied, " I am just a guard of the outer regions. I saw nothing. I was told to deliver this. That's all."

Then Agravaine came strolling into the room, dressed all in black and his hair slicked back as usual. The king's uncle appeared completely unaware of what was happening.

" I apologize for being late." Agravaine smoothly stated, " This late night meeting was very unexpected."

Arthur was busy thinking through the situation, " Don't worry about it, uncle."

"What have I missed?"

Arthur gravely informed Agravaine, "We have received a report that Morgana was seen preparing an army and that it is planning to invade my grandfather's kingdom."

Vortigern walked up to the king of Camelot, " Arthur, I beg for your assistance. As much as Snowdonia has been flourishing, our army is no match for Morgana."

Agravaine's face fell. How did they know that Morgana was planning on attacking Vortigern's kingdom?

Searching to devaluate the situation, Agravaine huffed like it was absurd, "Surely this must be some mistake. Why would Morgana wish to take over such a comparably small kingdom?"

Gwen provided, " The mountains make it a strategic place to stay. Surely that is why King Vortigern settled there. With a large army, she could be unstoppable."

"Then it will be impossible to Morgana to overthrow such an impenetrable fortress." Agravaine added, agitated by the maidservant.

"But with her magic, she may be able to overcome these difficulties." Arthur replied then addressed Vortigern, "But tell me why is your army so weak than it can not hold off invaders without assistance?"

Ashamed, the older king told him, " The legends of Emrys had keep my enemies away from me. They feared he would destroy them if they came. Therefore, I felt no need to create a large army when money could be used for more immediate uses."

Arthur clenched his jaw in anger, " You mean to tell me you're greatest line of defense is a story!"

"Yes." Vortigern shamefully replied.

Arthur, maintaining his furry, changed the subject back to Morgana and hissed, "How on God's earth did she raise an army?"

Merlin stepped in, " She does have some followers. There are people who didn't like your father and in return hate you. Also, King Vortigern has many foes who would be willing to follow Morgana to see him brought down. The Saxons probably were more than willing to fight for her."

Many of the court were, at first, displeased to hear Merlin voicing his opinion. However, they could not deny his logic.

"Please Arthur, I implore you to send us help." Vortigern whispered in private to his grandson, " I know I have not been here for you and that Camelot has many of it's own problems, but I need Camelot's assistance."

Arthur's jaw clenched and his eyebrows furrowed, " Give me time to think this through. I will have an answer in the morning."

His grandfather nodded, "Of course, but I'm afraid I must leave tonight. If you decided to come, I shall eagerly await you at my castle; if not, I understand."

Arthur nodded, "Everyone is dismissed."

One by one, everyone left Arthur to his thoughts after each giving a small bow.

Gilli and Merlin shared a silent conversation of gratitude.

Soon everyone was gone. To fully understand this statement one needs to know 'everyone' doesn't included Merlin or Gwen. They remained there at Arthur's side.

Collapsing into his chair, Arthur pondered at the situation. There was a long moment of silence.

Finally Gwen gently ask, "What are you going to do?"

Hand to his temple, he replied, " I don't know. I barely know the man. He unexpectedly writes to me for the first time in my life, I have know him for less than two days, my father didn't trust him and he is a terrible leader. He uses a story about a child to defend his castle! Maybe my father hadn't lied when he said madness runs in the family." There was a hint of sadness after he said that. "Why should I help him?"

Merlin and Gwen looked to each other. Everything Arthur listed was true, but at the same time they knew he had to do this.

Merlin rose to the occasion, "Because he is a king, he is your grandfather, but more importantly his people are in need. In all the years I have known you, I have never seen you deny aid to those in suffering."

It was times like these Arthur understood why he listened to Merlin. The king looked into his friends intense eyes that were overflowing with conviction. The manservant had an annoying habit of spouting wisdom at the right moments.

Arthur gave in to Merlin's advice, "Very well. We will ride out in the morning. Gwen you should go get some sleep."

Gwen gracefully walked to Arthur and gave him a small peck on the cheek. They lingered in each other's gaze while holding hands. Slowly they broke away, their fingers grazing each other. The beautiful young woman, retired from the chamber.

"So," Merlin smugly stated, " you're actually listening to me. Are you saying that I'm right?"

Arthur smirked, " Shut up."

"Arthur, you can't just tell me to shut up whenever you can't think of something clever to say."

"I'll let you know that I am very clever."

"Clever for a loggerhead."

Arthur raised his eyebrow, "A what?"

"Loggerhead." Merlin was surprisingly full of energy for it being so late a night, " Let me break it down for you. Logger is a reference to logs, therefore wood. Being a loggerhead means your head is made of wood. The term derives from-"

" Merlin..."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Reviews and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to Zagreb-girl, penguinluver17, artsycherry, lilyflower1345, bookwyrm31, Bookworm690 and silver-doe287 for putting my story on Alert. Thank you to xxamywheeldonxx, windpoetry, Sarachan89, SpiritCat-2010, silver-doe287, for putting my story in your favorites list. Thank you, Heather2910 I'm glad you like loggerhead. Unfortunately, it's not mine. It's Shakespeare's, just like clotpole is his too :) Blackwingcrow, thank you. I'm pleased that I've got you excited for the next part. Cristina reid, thank you, I love writing Merlin and Arthur banter. Topaz Skye, I'm so glad you found that last bit hilarious :D Fairy goatmother, you could never be a loggerhead :) Thank you for the awesome review. Persephone of Peridot, thank you for the amazing review. I'm so grateful that you find this clever. Thank you EvilCabbagezPwn for the wonderful review. Galaya, thank you for the lovely review. I can't reveal anything though :) LivingInTheClouds, your review made me smile so much. Thank you for the wonderful comments !

The morning arrived and King Vortigern was gone. The knights prepared for the long journey ahead. Meanwhile, Arthur was standing with Gwen on the stairs of the castle to say his farewells.

" I do not see why you must go too." Gwen protested.

Arthur stroked her cheek, "I must."

"But you are King." Gwen put her hands on his chest, " You can't run off into every battle. It's not safe and this is not about cowardice. Camelot needs you. I need you."

"I have entrusted Camelot to Agravaine while I am gone. I have every faith he will serve as temporary ruler well."

Gwen didn't believe this, but she knew better than to insult Arthur's uncle.

Coming into a sweet chaste kiss, they lightly skimmed each others lips. Slowly they parted and he gave her a comforting smile.

"Gwen," He embraced her, " I can hardly expect my men to lay down their lives for another man's kingdom if I am not willing to do the same."

She breathed in his familiar and soothing scent, "Just be careful, Arthur. Whenever you feel lost, look to your heart."

He brought her to arms length, " Isn't that why I'm here with you?"

She blushed, letting out a soft chuckle. Then she saw in Arthur's eyes a sense of doubt: a fear that he would fail.

" You will prevail." She said encouragingly, "I have faith in you and so do your people. Just have faith in yourself."

" If I should not return-"

"You will!" She stopped him before he could continued such a horrible thought. " And you shall return victorious."

Her soft brown eyes were filled to the brim with love and hope.

"Thank you." He enveloped her one more time in his arms.

In Gaius' chambers, Merlin was finishing packing the last of the medical. The travel would be too hard on a old man like Gaius. Others would be acting as physicians, but Gaius thought it would be safe it Merlin was prepared, just in case.

Gaius was rushing about the room, looking for anything they might have missed while Merlin was sitting on the table (Something that Gaius would have scolded him for doing if his mind wasn't in a thousand places).

"Rosemary. Have you got the rosemary?"

"Yes, Gaius." Merlin assured him, "It's all here. Don't worry."

The physician knew his ward was right. When he took the time to stop fussing over the supplies he realized that Merlin appeared very pensive.

"Are you alright, my boy?" Gaius sat down at the bench for the table Merlin was on, "Get down."

Merlin hopped off the table and joined Gaius on the bench.

Merlin answered very calmly, "I haven't been there for seventeen years, yet it still haunts me. What if I can't handle it?"

Gaius gave him a comforting hug, "Merlin, if anyone can handle this, it is you."

"Thank you."

" Now you best be off before Arthur has a fit." Gaius raised his eyebrow of doom.

Laughing, Merlin got up and picked up his things. He started for the door. Just as he was about to leave, he turned around to his guardian.

"Gaius," Merlin looked very concerned, "I just realized. In all the years I have known you there is one thing I have never told you which I think you need to know."

The old man was curious, "And what's that?"

Merlin continued, " You've been like a father to me. You have guided me through some of the roughest years of my life. Without you, I wouldn't be the man I am today. . . I love you."

That's when it struck Gaius that he had only once in his life told Merlin that he loved him. Gaius was not a man to wear his heart on his sleeve, unlike Merlin. However, he too shared those same feelings.

" And I you. Come home safely."

Snowdonia was a three day travel. The first day was fine. In fact, the knights and soldiers were all passing the time well in conversation. The second day people were tired of talking so they started to play silly games. The third day was unbearable. Things became so boring that Gwaine started to sing and very poorly, too. No one was happy about this.

" Drink up lads and lassies!

Drink up fellow men!

For soon you'll be going on home yet again.

Thy wife and thy children all wait for you there,

but we'll be drunk tonight here, my dears!"

Everyone groaned at the sound of Gwaine's voice reverberating. The man hadn't given them a moment of silence. He switched to a new tune that was just as loud and irritating.

" Come hither young maiden

who stands at my window

signing heigh ho, heigh ho

from so far below!

"That one didn't even rhyme." Elyan complained

Yet Gwaine kept singing, "Come hither and share a pint with me

I'll spin tales of about how beautiful art thee

as thou doth sing heigh ho, heigh ho,

for my vision has gone blurry."

Merlin commented on the lyrics, "That's terrible!"

Gwaine gave a hardy laugh, " Oh Merlin, you're too innocent for this world."

"No I'm not." Merlin protested.

Leon joined, "Yeah, can't you see? He's a one man army."

"Now you're just teasing me." Merlin smiled with a laugh.

Elyan added with a chuckle, "Well, Merlin it's you're own fault for being so -"

"Shh!" Arthur commanded raising his arm up.

They realized that they had arrived at the lower towns. In the distance, Merlin could see the hillock that he had been forcibly taken to long ago. The sight made him tense. Blood drained from his face.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" Elyan, the voice of sense, spoke.

He nodded.

"You don't look so good, mate." Gwaine pointed out.

Arthur joked, "Scared already? The fighting hasn't even started."

The other knights laughed at Arthur's little jab at his manservant. Merlin also nervously laughed, trying to have a good sense of humor about himself.

As they continued through the town, they saw a crowd of villagers all clumped together. They all seemed rather upset by something.

Arthur, Merlin and Leon dismounted from their horses to see what the commotion was about. Pushing through the mob, they discovered that thy were all looking at a dead body. It was a solider dressed in a brown tunic with a short fur lined cloak. Beside him on the ground was a large linden wood shield and a spear.

After inspecting the body, Arthur concluded, "This man was defiantly a Saxon."

The people all whispered to each other in shock.

Leon put the pieces together, " He appears to have been just a scout which means there will be more on the way sire."

"Yes," Arthur added on a more hopeful note, " but that also means she hasn't arrived yet."

King Arthur addressed the crowd, " People of Snowdonia, I am Arthur Pendragon King of Camelot. I have come here for you are all in grave peril."

There were some gasps and mumbles from the audience.

" There is an army approaching who wishes to do you harm. However, I have brought my army here to defend against them. Yet you must seek shelter elsewhere until we have dispose of the enemies. There are a few villages south we have spoke to who would be more than willing-"

"No!" A man called out from the crowd.

It was a bulky man with a head full of dirty blond hair. He starred the king down with his beady brown eyes.

"What is you're name?" the king of Camelot inquired, in disbelief of the man's boldness.

"Beven."

"Beven," Arthur appealed to him, "It's only temporary."

"We do not need to seek shelter," the man would not yield, "For our savior will come to rescue us. A man who can bend the elements of the earth. A sorcerer who will bring forth a time of peace and prosperity. The one who serves our king: EMRYS!"

All the people cheered. Merlin was appalled. This was not right. They were blindly following a shadow. His shadow.

Arthur and the other knights also found this very distressing. The lower towns were always the first to go in a war or battle, but how do you reason with unreasonable people?

"He will not abandon us in our time of need!" Beven was convinced.

"He is not real!" Merlin shouted, hoping the lie would make them listen to Arthur.

Everyone was surprised how personally Merlin seemed to have been affected. Arthur watched in amazement as his manservant got into a heated argument with the villager.

Merlin continued, "Emrys is just a fable. Nothing more."

" You know nothing of Emrys!"

Oh, the irony. Arthur rode up to Merlin.

" Let it go." Arthur whispered to Merlin, "We have warned them. It's their choice if they decided to listen. We can't waste our time trying to convince them."

"But they'll die." He said, his blue eyes horrified.

Arthur let out a sad heavy sigh, "I know."

So, only the second song is mine. The first one is my dad's who's a song writer.

Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to wolfcub2211, Magical Mystery, Fiyero Tiggular, and ImAnEdWaRdGiRl, for putting my story on Alert. Thank you to Magical Mystery, middeneaht, and Kyoko Krise, for putting my story on your favorites list. Heather2910, thank you for the awesome review! Thank you, Valkyriexx, I'm so happy that you don't like Vortigern :) BigTimeGleekBTR, thank you for the amazing review! Thank you EvilCabbagezPwn, for the wonderful compliment. Topaz Skye, thank you for the lovely review. Galaya, thank you, I'm glad that my song sounded like something Gwaine would make up :)

The knoll was a very different place when last Merlin saw it. There were many houses scattered about. The grass was green and the trees were full of life. Children ran down the dirt pathways screaming with delight as they saw the soldiers.

The castle of Dinas Emrys rested at the top on the hill. It was very small width wise, in comparison to most castles. However it tried to make that up in height. It was so tall, it looked like it could touch the heavens. The stones it was constructed of were of a sand color which gave it a warm aurora.

Arthur had instructed his army to met at with Vortigern's at the base of the hill. Only he, Merlin, Leon, Perceval, Elyan and Gwaine went to greet the king at the castle. At the main entrance, Vortigern and an ancient looking man dressed in a blue robe were waiting for them.

Merlin recognize the older man immediately.

"Arthur," Vortigern was so happy, "I am very grateful that you have come."

Getting off his horse, Arthur went down to greet him. They shook hands rather impersonally.

The king of Snowdonia continued, " Let me introduce you to my court sorcerer, Alcock."

He pointed to the man in the blue robe. His eyes were old and weary and his hair was as white as foam from the sea. Time had used it's pen to etch the years on the magician's face.

Arthur was uncomfortable around Alcock, to say the least. Alcock noticed this, and bowed his head in respect to Arthur.

"Your majesty, I understand that you do not approve of magic."

Arthur carefully answered, " That is correct."

"And I shall respect your belief," Alcock stated, " I have no wish to offend the man who has come to help us. I will try to help you find nonmagical means to fight magic, if it is possible."

He hadn't been expecting this sort of reaction, "Thank you."

"Let us all go inside." Vortigern advise.

Arthur and Alcock were the first to enter, then the rest followed except for Vortigern and Merlin.

"Have you told Alcock who I am?" Merlin questioned.

"No," Vortigern said reassuringly, "I made you a promise not to tell anyone. I am not a man who breaks his word."

The warlock sighed, "It won't matter, once he hears someone say my name, unless he's forgotten my real name."

The king shook his head, "He has not. Constantly, he would talk about how you were the most talented child he ever saw."

"There is something I need to do." Merlin explained, " The people of the lower towns are refusing to leave, but I think I can convince them otherwise. I can not let Arthur know I have gone there. Can you tell him that I am helping the army prepare if he asks?"

Vortigern nodded and then went inside. Meanwhile, Merlin got busy unsaddling all the knights horses.

In the grand room of the castle, everyone was sitting at a large rectangular table where Vortigern sat at the head. Arthur and his knights were doing there best to act polite, but the castle reeked as if something were dying. However Vortigern and Alcock appeared to take no notice of the stench.

When Arthur saw that Merlin did not follow inside, he began to look about.

"Where is M-"

"You're manservant's gone to unsaddle the horses then help prepare the troupes." Vortigern informed him.

On the table laid a large map and on the map Dinas Emrys was drawn dead center."

Alcock spoke, "There have been reports of scouts from all sides."

"She's planning to invade from all ends." Leon stated displeased.

"We will have to use the high ground to our advantage." Arthur's mind was creating strategies, "In the places where there are no homes we can place large boulders at the top of the hill and let them roll down to crush some of our enemies. There are already some wooden barricades which should help."

"Our first line of defense should be here." Elyan pointed to just before the river, "That way we can bring down there numbers before they cross the water."

Perceval provided, " The river can act as the second line of defense. They'll be exhausted from crossing the river and there cloths will be heavy."

"However," Alcock reminded them, "Morgana can use her magic to dry the river."

" Yes," Arthur agreed, "but we will still have the advantage. They would be on lower ground."

Leon reminded them, " But the back and two other sides remain defenseless right now."

"I've got an idea," Gwaine added, "We could use the valley in the west to use the boulder technique the princess was talking about earlier."

"I'm not a princess, Gwaine."

"You're right sorry. I forgot you're a queen now."

Everyone laughed although the tension was building.

Alcock started to cough violently.

"Are you feeling well?" Elyan asked.

Alcock nodded, " I just think I need some air."

"Of course," Vortigern gave him permission, "take as much time as you need."

"Thank you sire."

Alcock slowly walked outside using a stick to help him. When he got to the outdoors, he saw a doggery old man with long white damaged head of hair and an long beard to match. He was dressed in a red robe and he appeared to be tall, yet he was hunched over which made him look smaller.

"Who are you?" Alcock called out to the stranger.

The other man turned. He had a wrinkly face and piercing blue eyes. There was something familiar to Alcock about the eyes.

Suddenly the man crinkled his nose and reprimand with a crackling voice, "It's none of your business!"

Alcock said to the weird man, " As court sorcerer, it is indeed my business."

"Says who?"

"Says the king."

He huffed, "You old men always needing to know the answers to everything!"

" In case if it has escaped your notice, you're older than me."

The man threw his arms up to his hips, " You can't expect me to remember everything in my old age."

Alcock raised his eyebrow in confusion. This man was unusual, but entertaining none the less. He walked as the man was trying to mount a horse...unsuccessfully one may add.

"Let me help you." Alcock offered.

"No!" he insisted, "I will do this."

He was standing on his toes trying to reach the other side of the saddle. Then he attempted to pull himself up, but his arms were to weak. Gradually he felt himself getting higher and higher from the ground! Then . . .

He fell.

Alcock chuckled with amusement.

"Oh sure, laugh at an old man's pain!"

Alcock replied, "I am allowed to. What is your name?"

"I am..." The man shifted his eyes about, "Dragoon the Great."

Merlin wanted to roll his eyes at himself. He had a second chance to come up with a new name and instead he goes back to Dragoon the Great. Maybe Arthur was right when calling him an idiot.

"Well, Dragoon the Great," Alcock wasn't believing the name, "where are you heading off to?"

"The lower towns," Merlin realized he probably shouldn't have told him that so he quickly added, "...To visit my niece."

"Well, I think I will join you down there. I could do with a ride."

"No!"

Alcock eyed him, "Why not?"

Merlin was at a blank.

" Because I said so!" he was horrible at making up reasons.

Finally, Merlin took the horse closer to a little bump in the ground which used to mount the horse.

"That's not a reason."

Without another word, he rode away. That's when Alcock realized the seal of Camelot on the horse. That old man just stole a horse!

Coming to the lower towns, Merlin saw people standing outside of their makeshift homes dress in rages. He recalled how rich the people on Dinas Emrys were and saw how these people had nothing.

Merlin knew if he were to gain the people's attention he'd have to make a spectacle of some sort.

"Endebyrdnes mec dún, þacce!"

He was magically lifted from the saddle and brought down gently to the ground. The people looked at him with wonderment. Although sorcery was permitted in Snowdonia it was rare to find one who practiced the art.

People began to approach him. Beven appeared again and he was the first to speak.

"Hello, I'm Beven. I'm the leader of village. I don't think I've ever seen you here before."

"No," he nodded in agreement, "This is my first time here. And I have come to with some important news."

More people gathers at the mention of news.

" What is it?" Beven asked.

Merlin gathered up his courage, " I am Emrys, the last of the Dragon lords and servant to the once and future king!"

The people gasped in excitement. Some cheered and others looked at him with suspicion. Beven was one of those who was not sure.

"Why should we believe you? Yes, you have shown you have magic, but that is no guarantee. How do we know you're not some imposture?"

" Because," Alcock came ridding in, " I can vouch for him."

Beven immediately believed now. Alcock was famous to all the people of Snowdonia. They trusted the court sorcerer beyond belief.

Merlin was both thankful and surprised. It appeared Alcock was able to detect his disguise.

Once again Merlin spoke, " Yes, I am he. However I am afraid to inform you that you have all been deceived. Vortigern is not the once and future king! He has only told you so you would not question his actions. King Arthur of Camelot is the one. He is the king I follow. He shall unite all the lands of Albion under one banner where peace and prosperity will return to the world."

Everyone whispered in discussion of the truths that had been revealed.

"And now," Merlin continued, " you must listen to him. Do as he says and find shelter where it is safe. I promise that if this war is won, you may return to your homes."

No one moved for they were still in shock from the revelations.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" A woman called out.

" I was unaware of what was happening," he honesty replied, " I do not live in Snowdonia and never have. Another lie king Vortigern spun. I was only here once before and, the truth be told, I was frightened to return."

This caught everyone's attention, " Why?"

" Because, the real reason I was brought to Dinas Ffaraon was to be a sacrifice so the king could build his castle yet I was able to escape that fate." He changed the subject, "However, this is not the important issue. Everyone needs to get ready to leave."

Finally, Beven spoke, "We shall start right away."

Everyone took a moment to thank Merlin before they went to pack. This took a long time. When the crowd died down, Merlin found Alcock sitting on a bench alone.

Approaching him, Alcock was inspecting Merlin with great curiosity. Merlin sat down besides him.

Alcock calming said, " I know you are not Emrys and do not try to lie to me. I was here all those years ago. I was one of the few who brought him here. He was no more than ten. I will not tell anyone of your trickery for I am grateful. Vortigern has become twisted with power and his mind is diluted. For saving these peoples lives, I am thankful. But I must ask how you knew the true story?"

Merlin was taken back by the knowledge that Alcock hadn't really known it was him. Perhaps it was time to tell.

" It's because I really am Emrys" His voice still rickety with age, "and, by the way, I was eight when I was abducted."

He shook his head, " You can't be. You're too old."

Merlin shrugged, "Aging spell. I am Merlin."

The second he said his true name, Alcock believed him.

"My Gods. It really is you."

Merlin laughed, " The one only. What ever happened to Bricet?"

"Died." Alcock the pain of the death left him long ago, " He caught a disease no magic could cure."

"I see." Merlin wasn't exactly heartbroken, "What ever happened to you after you helped me to escape?"

Alcock retreated to his mind's eye, "The king just was under the impression that I hadn't been paying attention. I was punished only for incompetence instead of treachery. Ten lashes instead of being beheaded."

Merlin was stuck with sadness, "I'm sorry you suffered for me. You were already too old for your body to withstand such treatment."

"My magic help's keep me going. If it wasn't for it, I think I would have died long ago. I do not regret helping you. Sometimes it's the only reminder to me that I have a soul."

Still feeling so terrible for him, Merlin stood up, "We should return to the castle, before someone thinks we've been murdered."

They journeyed back to the hillock of Dinas Emrys, but about halfway to their destination Merlin decided to change back to his normal self behind a thick bush.

" So you really couldn't think up a better name than Dragoon?" Alcock said, keeping guard.

"Edniwe min geoguð!" Merlin's voice became young once again, "Yeah, I'm sort of rubbish at that."

Stepping out of the bush, Alcock was surprised at the true appearance of the young man. Yet at the same time, Alcock could not imagine him growing up to be anything else. In the face of youth, Alcock began to realize how old he was.

"Wait a moment," Alcock discovered, "You came here with King Arthur. You were his serving boy."

"Yes," he replied, "And he doesn't know what I really am, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell."

" Of course." Alcock promised.

Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to darin2dream, Jack Thorn, minervah, WAT2DO, and boundenid for putting my story on Alert. Thank you to boundenid, BlackRoseRed92, DammitimmaD, RecklessSadhu for putting my story on your favorites list. Thank you to for putting my story on Alert. Topaz Skye, thank you for the amazing reviewing. Thank you EvilCabbagezPwn for the great review. I love dragoon too. I couldn't resist putting him in :) Thomson, thank you for the great review! Blackwingcrow I'm so happy you're enjoying this fic so far. Thank you for the awesome compliment. BigTimeGleekBTR, thank you for the lovely comments. Thank you Heather2910 for the lovely review. Galaya, thank you so much :D. Alcock became a much larger character than I expected. Starts with a D, thank you for the advice. I'll try to be more careful. Noreallyidontcare, I like Alcock too. I tried to make him flawed but with a very good heart. Thank you, for the fantastic review :) Owl Watcher, thank you for the amazing review! I'm so happy that I can get someone to have that kind of reaction to my story. It made my day.

Walking into the castle at the dead of night, Merlin held his nose. There was a horrid stench that filled the citadel's halls.

Alcock apologized, " I am sorry about the smell. I'm afraid the castle has always been like this."

"Oh Gods! What is it?" he chocked on the reached air, "It smells like dead flesh."

The court sorcerer had a look of shame written on his ancient features. That when Merlin realized what it was.

" The dragons are still down below, aren't they?"

"A dragon's body is a miraculous thing." Alcock said sadly, " One can not burn it because its scales resist fire and it takes a very long time for the bodies to decay. They were too large to remove from the cavern. We didn't realize what the consequences would be of just leaving them buried down below"

It made Merlin sick to think about those two noble creatures rotting underneath their feet. He recalled the beautiful white dragon sprawled on the floor drenched in blood. He could remember the red dragon's heavenly voice that had sounded so lost.

" I must go to sleep." Merlin wished to no longer think about the dragons, "It's going to be a long day tomorrow. Arthur will probably want me to ride all the way back to Camelot to muck out his stables."

Stealthily, Merlin made his way up the stairs and to his temp. He had been just hopping to go straight to sleep.

However Arthur was up and waiting for him when he opened the door.

"Where have you been?" Arthur smirked.

"Uhh," Merlin closed the door, " what are you doing in my room?"

"Answer the question."

" I was helping the army." Merlin replied nonchalantly.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrow, "Because I went down there and I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Perhaps we kept missing each other." Merlin shrugged.

"Or...you're lying to me. Now tell me, where were you?"

The poor manservant was flustered. He couldn't think. His mind was hazy and his tongue was tied.

"The tavern!" Merlin said the first thing that came to his brain.

He was really going to kill Gaius for implanting that thought into his head.

Arthur sighed, " Merlin, you can't keep going to the tavern so often. It's not healthy."

"Are you concerned?"

"No," he was in denial, "however, we are going to have a busy day tomorrow and I can't have you suffering from a hangover."

" I didn't drink that much." Merlin closed his eyes and began touching his nose, "See."

Arthur was still not pleased. In fact, he did look concern. The seriousness took Merlin by surprise.

"Merlin, I've been realizing that you've been going to the tavern much more often than you use to. I want to know if there's something going on in your life that you feel you can't handle. Some reason you feel like you need to drown yourself in drink?"

He laughed at the absurdity of this situation, " I'm fine!"

"Merlin," Arthur hated how his friend wasn't taking this seriously, " you can tell me anything, you know."

In that moment it didn't feel like he was talking to his master the King of Camelot. It just felt like Merlin and Arthur, two good friends. Not knowing what came over him Merlin confessed something.

" I guess I am feeling a bit guilty."

Arthur didn't understand, "Guilty about what?"

Remembering, Merlin gave a half truth, " When your father was dying, you asked me if I'd use magic to save him. I said yes and now your father's dead."

What he didn't say was how awful he felt about being used as an instrument in his death. How he had spent all those years keeping him safe for Arthur's sake only to kill him. How painful it was knowing that he was responsible for hardening Arthur's heart.

This surprised the King. It never occurred to him that Merlin was feeling guilty about that moment. He had never blamed Merlin for a single second and he still didn't. The thought was ridiculous to him.

Arthur didn't like to see Merlin in this much pain, "Merlin, you did nothing wrong. The only one who was at fault was me. It was my decision."

"But I persuaded you." Merlin frowned.

"My father..." Arthur thought back to Gaius' words, " He was dying anyway. I should have realized you can't cheat death. The circus performer was the one who killed him. You are not to blame."

Arthur inadvertently had said something that filled Merlin with great hope. Before Arthur always said it was the sorcerer who killed his father, but for once he blamed the performer. Perhaps things were beginning to change.

"Now promise me," Arthur clasped Merlin's right shoulder, "you won't try to solve you issues in taverns again."

"I promise." Merlin gave a ridiculous smile.

"Good." Arthur was relieved, "Now let us get some sleep."

Arthur left, giving Merlin a pat on the back. They both tried to go to sleep in their respective beds, but they were distracted by the sound of soft singing in the distance. The voices belong to the soldiers. There voices harmonized beautifully to a haunting song.

" We arise today

Through the strength of heaven:

Radiance of moon,

(Deep peace of the stars to you)

Speed of lightning,"

Some sang in hope. Others sang in fear. Both Merlin and Arthur knew the song and quietly whispered along.

"Swiftness of wind,

(Deep peace of the air to you.)

Firmness of rock,

(Deep peace of the earth to you.)

Depth of sea,

(Deep peace of the wave to you.)

Light ... of the Sun...

Deep peace of the infinite peace to us."

Soon, both fell into a deep sleep.

The song is a combination of some Gaelic prayers. They've also been changed up a bit to be made into a song.

So this was a short chapter, but the next will be longer. It's getting close to the end of the story.

Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to mimi yuy1, The Black Rose - taliapen23, DOCTOR WHO-MERLIN-SHERLOCK, Merlinfanboy101, and Miss Enthusiasimal for putting my story on alert. Thank you to MoonlitIvy, Flightsnitch96, Miss Enthusiasimal for putting my story on your favorites list. BigTimeGleekBTR thank you for the great review. Thank you Owl Watcher for reviewing chp 7, chp 9, and chp 10. I have a love for Merlin and Arthur banter. CaptainOzone, thank you for the wonderful review :D Blackwingcrow. Thank you Topaz Skye for the great review. Knighted-Geek, thank you for the wonderful review. I'm so glad you liked the half confession :) Galaya, I'm so happy you liked that last chapter. Thank you for the amazing review. Thank you Thomson for the fantastic review. Miss Enthusiasimal, thank you for the lovely review :)

Five days had passed before word of Morgana's army making there way to Snowdonia had reached their ears.

Meanwhile, the people of Dinas Emrys were all starting talking of their kings deception. How they had lied to them. There were even talks of revolts.

However, there was no time to deal with these problems. Morgana and the Saxon's were one there way. There a war to plan.

The plans of defense were as thought out as they could be in such a sort amount of time. Now, there were preparing for the real battle.

The morning was so cold that Merlin could see his breath as ran through the tents. There were even some scarce clumps of snow that had not fully melted away in the spring on the ground.

He made it to the tent were his friends were preparing for the fight. Leon was sharpening his sword, Perceval was polishing his helmet, Elyan was putting on his cape and Gwaine was fastening his wrist plates.

"Hello," Merlin did his best to smile despite the cold.

"Ah, Merlin," Gwaine finished putting on his armor, "what brings you here?"

Moving to the stack of swords on the table, he replied, "Just getting a sword."

Perceval frowned, "I thought Arthur would be using his personal sword."

Merlin compared the balance between two of the weapons, "It's not for Arthur. It's for me."

The four all stopped what they were doing. They all looked at Merlin with concern. Finally picking a sword, Merlin realized they were all staring at him.

"What?"

They were all uneasy, which made Merlin feel uneasy too.

"Merlin," Elyan said, "you're not really planning to go out and fight, are you?"

His eyebrows frowned, "Of course I am. I'm not going to just sit here and wait."

Leon protested, " You're a servant, Merlin, not a knight. You shouldn't be a part of this."

"We don't want to see you hurt." Perceval added.

Merlin was touched by there concern, " Thank you, but I'm going to go out there no matter what you say."

" You're too stubborn my friend." Gwaine laughed, but it wasn't filled with mirth.

They all let the moment sink in.

"Well," Perceval said, "if you're insistent on fighting, I suggest we get you some armor."

Arthur, in a tent closer to the castle, was busy separating the joint army into different sections. When he finished making his orders, he was surprised to find Merlin dressed in a knight's outfit walking into the tent.

" Where am I assigned to, Sire?" Merlin asked.

"What are you wearing?" Arthur asked.

Merlin laughed, " It's not the first time I've been dressed as a knight. Elyan, Gwaine, Perceval and Leon dressed me like this."

Arthur clenched his teeth, "They are encouraging you to do this?"

"No," Merlin clarified, " But just like you, when they discovered I would not sway, they gave up. They just wanted me to have proper protection."

Brushing his hands through his hair, Arthur could believe he was letting Merlin do this. He wasn't a warrior. He could barely hold a sword. This was wrong.

But when he saw the determination in Merlin's eyes, he knew his friend would never listen to him. The boy was loyal and brave to a fault.

"That's good. You'll be joining me in the south." Arthur pointed to the map, "We're going to be in the second line of defense, right after the river."

"Okay." Merlin nodded.

"Alright," Arthur gathered his courage, "Let's go."

They came to their positions. The wind blew lightly like an omen of things yet to come. The little snow on the ground reflected the light from the sun so brightly, it impaired vision.

Men grasped their spears and swords in anticipation. Some were so young could hardly be called men. The deadly silence was palpable.

Standing next to Arthur, Merlin started to see movement from the horizon. It was the Saxons and lead my them was Morgana. She was dressed all in black and was ridding a stead the same color as night.

Even from so far away, Arthur could swear he could see her smirking. He looked back at the men he was commanding. Each one of them had fear in their eyes.

He knew they needed words of bravery.

" My men!" Arthur addressed his soldiers, " Today shall be a day to define all days. You're strength,courage,loyalty and valor will be all put to the test. I stand before you not only as your king, but as your comrade and fellow man."

His voice was commanding and powerful. The sun shined upon him like if he were sent from heaven itself.

"Together as equals we shall fight forth, not for riches or land, but for glory. If we are to die, we will die knowing that we are saving the lives of fathers, mothers, husbands, wives and children."

Arthur with all his might continued, "Death is not the end all be all. It is but another adventure! Another quest to seek out. Yet, I do not believe this is your day to die. No, for you have something to fight for. What has she? Nothing."

"She has lost any true purpose. I implore you to think of your love ones. Remember that you have a reason to fight!" He drew out his sword, raising it to the sky, "For the glory of Love!"

Merlin's eyes shined with so much pride. This was his king. This was the man he would serve until his dying day.

The men around him were inspired but such a passionate speech. Some even had tears in their eyes.

They saw Morgana's army begin to attack the first line of defense. It was terrifying to watch soldiers cut down, knowing that they would be next.

Morgana looked to the river and cast a spell.

"Sundorstówe brimstréam, ályne mec foreléore!"

The raging calm river parted in two. Fierce bloodthirsty soldiers came running through, past the golden eyed Morgana.

"Hold!" Arthur commanded his army.

The minute the Saxons were trying to climb out of the empty river, Arthur saw the opportune moment.

"Charge!"

Battle cries filled the air. They ran to the army and began to fight. Spear flags decorated the air and blood painted the ground. The sound of swords clanging echoed through the mountains.

Bodies crashed against metal blades, boys fell to their deaths and frightful cries of pain could be heard from miles. It was a field snow and blood; of white and red.

They were scratching, ripping and bitting. People collapsed to the floor dead and their corpses splayed on the floor. In the battle their humanity seemed to be fleeting. Could anyone even remember why they were fighting? Had Arthur's words stayed with them through the horrors?

Merlin was in a terrible position where he was being attacked by a man three times his size. He swung down with an axe at the tiny wizard.

Rolling away, Merlin avoided being chopped into little pieces. He remember all the times when Arthur had told him to use his opponents weaknesses. The man was strong, but Merlin was fast.

He managed to cut the leg of his large opponent, but this only aggravated him. He used his axe to disarm Merlin and then got ready for the kill.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, coming to his friend's rescue.

With his blade, Arthur impaled Merlin's attacker in the stomach. The giant Saxon fell dead on his back

"Thanks." Merlin panted gratefully.

"Don't mention it. Now, fall back before you actually get yourself killed!"

Arthur charged at a group of men. He was fighting three men at once. He managed to slice one in the stomach and then another in the back. Yet every time he killed one, another seemed to take their place.

Mighty roars from both sides echoed. It reminded Merlin of the red dragon's cry after killing her enemy and how it was filled with sadness.

Merlin didn't fall back like Arthur had told him to. He had to remain by Arthur's side to keep him safe. Spotting a man that was running at Arthur at full speed, Merlin saw that Arthur was unaware of the man.

Eyes flashing gold, Merlin made the man collapsed to the floor. Arthur, turned to see the warrior on the ground, his sword still pointed towards Arthur. Quickly disarming the man, Arthur stabbed him.

Merlin knew that they would not last for much longer. The Saxon's greatly outnumbered them and they were strong. Knowing what he had to do, Merlin ran to the forest.

"Miht dagena, bepecce me. Adeaglie bisne gast min freondum ond min feondum!" Merlin forced his body to transform back into an old man.

Seeing that he was stilled dressed like a knight, Merlin looked rather silly. But that wasn't important.

He did his best to run despite his old body. Finding a cloak of Camelot, he put it on himself so that people would know which side he was fighting for.

Morgana, who was still keeping the river dry, saw the old man Emrys running through the battle field. Her thoughts became only of him; of how to destroy him.

"Emrys!" She cried out and started walking down through the empty river. When she had gotten to the other side, her enchantment wore off. Some of her own men were swept away by the fierce waters. Yet that didn't matter to her.

As people tried to attack her, she pushed them away with no more than a flick of her hand. Merlin started to approach her as well.

" So, I've found you at last, Emrys." The seductress smirked.

"I only came here for you." He did not smiled.

"I'm honored." She looked ready to pounce.

" Don't flatter yourself." he said seriously, " I'd rather I'd never have to see your face again. Hleap on baec!"

A invisible force tried to throw her onto her back.

"Randhæbbend!" She blocked his attack.

He raised his arm up, "Oferswinge!"

She was flung backward and struck the ground. Swiftly she returned to her feet, angry as ever. She saw a rock on the ground.

" Flíeh stáncarr!" She screamed, as the rock flew through the air, right towards Merlin.

Arthur, who had just defeated more men than believed possible, heard voices casted spells through the sounds of battle. His eyes saw the old sorcerer who harmed his father in a heated fight of magic with Morgana.

"Stáncarr, ic pe hate!" Merlin held his hand out, stopping the rock in mid air.

The great king Arthur wasn't understanding these events. Why would he be fighting Morgana? Why would he be fighting for their cause, when Arthur had made it perfectly clear he had ever intention of having Dragoon executed?

Without a word, Merlin redirected the rock to Morgana. It hit her sharply on the head, causing her to fall.

She hissed in pain, "You shall not defeat me, Emrys! Ic æbæremorþ! Bléde!"

Arthur heard that. Dragoon was Emrys? Emrys was real? Arthur wanted to get closer, but he was being attacked again.

Merlin felt very warm on his right side. He didn't know what she had done, but it didn't hurt. He could tell whatever she had done was meant to be painful, but his adrenaline was pumping too fast to feel any pain.

" I do not need to defeat you!" Merlin's voice echoed, "For King Arthur will bring about your downfall. He shall destroy you and I shall gladly help!"

Suddenly there was a yell from one of Arthur's commanders, "The Saxon's in the west and east have retreated!"

"No!" Morgana yelled, "Ic þé wiþdrífe!"

Merlin was flung away from her, he fell to the floor. His back ached with pain. Morgana slowly approached him. Her long tattered dress dragged behind her.

Peering down at him she smiled, "Goodbye Emrys. Forbearne! Akwel-"

Merlin's eyes turned a brilliant shade gold that shone more brightly than any riches. A mighty wind began to blow. With a boisterous roar, the earth began to quake. The tree's bended and shook.

The world was his to control. Morgana was blasted away along with the Saxons. Yet the winds avoided all the soldiers of Camelot and Snowdonia.

Morgana created a shield that barely protected her from the powerful air. Her feet were beginning to slide backwards. One of her commanders hurried behind her shield.

"Morgana," The commander addressed her, trying to speak over the winds, "we must retreat!"

"What!" She was enraged, " We can not give up!"

"They have won! We must leave so we can fight another day!"

"You coward!" She hissed.

He argued loudly, "Better to be a coward for a minute, then dead forever."

She looked to Emrys who was amazingly terrifying. He scared her more than anyone. Her commander was right, they had lost.

"Retreat!" She ordered.

They fled from the land as quick as they could. Many drowned in their attempt to escape by trying to cross the river. Morgana hadn't parted the river like she did before and instead enchanted herself to make a giant leap over, leaving many of the many of them to the mercy of their enemies.

When Merlin was released from his instinctual magic, he felt very weak. But he knew he could not pass out. It would be too dangerous. Using the little adrenaline he had, he ran away back to the woods

Meanwhile, the victors seeing to the few Saxon's that had survived, but had no way of retreating. Arthur had gotten distracted by one of the prisoners of war that had tried attacking him, therefore he did not see where Emrys had gone off to.

Merlin whispered behind a tree, "Edniwe min geoguð..."

Transforming back to his normal body, he stumbled back onto the field. His head was dizzy and his vision was leaving him. Yet he refused to faint.

'Men don't faint.' He thought to himself in Arthur's voice.

Feeling a sharp sensation in his side, he grasped tightly. Looking at his right hand, he saw it was covered in blood. Now he knew what that enchantment Morgana had used did.

"Batede." Whispering, Merlin's eyes glowed.

The wound healed ever so slightly, but not enough. He didn't remember the spell Morgana used and therefore couldn't figure out the counter spell. He could feel his energy draining. Walking through a field of bodies, he was looking for someone who was still alive.

When he couldn't walk anymore, he rested on the ground.

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice was calling out for him, "Merlin?"

The warlock knew he should have tried calling back to him, but it just felt like that would take too much energy.

Arthur was panicking. Where the hell did Merlin go off to? He was kicking himself for not keeping a closer eye on him. He regretted for giving in to Merlin's demand. It was just plain stupid to let him join. He should have tied him to a tree.

What if he was dead? Arthur couldn't bear the thought of that being true. Merlin couldn't die, he just couldn't.

"Merlin!" Arthur called out once more.

Nothing.

The king ran through the dead bodies. He frantically searched and searched. Then he found him.

Arthur saw Merlin's pale lithe body laying on the ground; eyes closed. His heart stopped at the sight. Racing over, he tended to his friend.

"Merlin," Arthur held him in his arms, "Come on, Merlin. Wake up...Wake up! Please! You can't be dead! You can't be!"

The was no reply. Not a single sound.

Arthur began to weep into Merlin's chest. His one true friend was gone because he hadn't protected him.

"Arthur," Merlin gasped for air, "you really need to check if someone's breathing before assuming they're dead."

"Merlin!"

"Yes, prat?" he smiled, his voice hoarse.

Arthur laughed with relief, " I thought I lost you!"

Merlin tried to speak despite the pain, " Are you crying?"

"No."

"Yes, you are." He grinned.

"I certainly am not."

Merlin bit back a scream. That's when Arthur noticed the large wound in Merlin's side. He started to put pressure on the cut.

"What happened? Where were you?"

" I went to the tavern." Merlin joked affectionately, "Where do you think I was you think I was, you pigwitt?"

"Sorry, not as good as your loggerhead one." Arthur lifted him up, "Let's get you somewhere safe."

Reviews and criticisms are greatly appreciated


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to Minty Badger, Katie62442, narnia365, oblivion8888, Ganki, Chili loves you, for putting my story on Alert. Thank you to krissystvs, Aria Grey, InjiEmrys, VampireBabyGirl, oblivion8888 and Chili loves you for putting my story in your favorites list. Topaz Skye, thank you for the lovely review. Thank you Blackwingcrow for the great review. Laytonloverdg, that is so AWESOME that you live there. I told my friends about my story and they wouldn't believe that Snowdonia was a real place. I hope I got the geography pretty close to what it really is. I did my research, but it's not the same as actually going there. Thank you for the review. DammitimmaD, I love Merlin-Arthur friendship moments too. Thank you for the fantastic review. BigTimeGleekBTR, thank you for the brilliant review! Owl Watcher, I'm such a tease about magic reveals just like the show (seriously, I get really angry when the show does that to me). Thank you for the great review. I was worried about the battle, because I've never written battle scenes before. LittleMissUnPerfect, thank you for the awesome review. Inkycat, I totally have been there where I'm too lazy to sign in :) Thank you for the wonderful review. Thomson, thank you for the fantastic review. I love writing about the knights. Starts with a D (Dankeshon), thank you for the amazing review! I'm so happy you could visualize what I was writing. And I'm so glad that you found what Merlin said amusing. That really made my day. Miss Enthusiasimal, it's so true; I find it impossible not to love them :) Thank you for the awesome review.**

Merlin was healing nicely. The knights had all come to visit him as often as they could. Though he was still not fully healed, he could walk ... Mostly. Soon the army of Camelot was packing their bags, getting ready to return home.

However, there was one last thing to attend to. The talks of rebellion were becoming increasingly serious. People spoke of how the great Emrys came in their moment of need and warned them of Vortigern's lies. Things were becoming dangerous for the King of Snowdonia.

Vortigern and Alcock went to go speak about these developments with Merlin. Merlin was in his temporary chambers packing his things. After Vortigern expressed his concerns, he awaited Merlin's response.

" And what do you expect me to do about it?" Merlin asked, packing away the last of his things.

" Get Arthur to protect me from a revolution." Vortigern supplied.

Merlin turned to him, "Arthur came here to help your people; not you. He would not fight them to keep you safe."

"Then go to the people as Emrys and tell to obey me."

" You really think I would help you with this deception?" Merlin refused to look at him, " You kidnapped me and tried to sacrifice me. You're people have suffered enough from you."

"How dare you!" The king yelled, grabbing his wrists, "You will obey me!"

The king had a firm grip, he started to twist. Merlin was trying to keep from collapsing onto the ground by bending his way out. This was not helping his injury.

"Stop!" Merlin commanded, " Before I do something you'll regret. You know what I am capable of!"

The king released Merlin.

"I'll report you to Arthur!"

"He'd never believe you." Merlin snapped, "You've proven yourself an unfit leader both politically and militarily. He's known you for a few days and I have known him for six years. I have given my life for him. Who do you think he will trust more?"

Somewhere, deep down inside, Merlin feared the answer to his own question. Arthur trusted Agravaine who time and time again lead him down the wrong path. He had been blinded from Morgana's evils, just like his father. Would he trust Vortigern more because he was his grandfather?

Merlin kept having to tell himself no.

Vortigern was in dismay, "Then what should I do?"

Merlin stared him straight in the eyes, " Hand the kingdom over to Arthur."

"What?"

The warlock continued, " The citizens of Snowdonia now know he is the once and future king. They will follow him. If you were to give him the kingdom, perhaps he will you mercy by providing you sanctuary away from here."

Vortigern was cross, "How can you expect me to give up everything? Dinas Emrys is my life!"

"When I was a child I warned you not to build here." Merlin stated, "The way I see it you have three choices: stay to be overthrown and possibly be killed, flee with nowhere to go to and leave your kingdom in chaos, or relinquish your crown and seek Arthur's aid."

Vortigern was furious. He quickly rushed out of the room. Alcock knew however that the king would think through his choices. Alcock remained there with Merlin.

Merlin hissed at the wound in his side, he sat down on the bed. Looking at his stitches, Merlin was relieved to see that none had come undone.

"How are you feeling?" Alcock asked.

"Had better days."

Alcock took a good long look at Merlin, "You were just a small thing when I last saw you. Now you're a powerful young man. I felt so terrible for what we did to you."

He delved deeply into Merlin's blue orbs and continued, "Those eyes aren't easy to forget. I remember how scared they were and the horrible thing we nearly did. I understand that you may never forgive me. I deserve no less, but I wish you know that I will follow you."

Merlin gratefully replied, " I have forgiven you. I forgave you the minute you helped me escape. Life is too short to keep grudges. It only poisons one's heart. Besides, I need as many allies as I can get."

They shook hands. Alcock was forcefully amazed by this young man with such strong magic and an even more powerful heart.

"Thank you." Alcock whispered.

After Arthur had finished getting ready to depart, he went to the throne room. Vortigern was there waiting form him.

"King Arthur," Vortigern started, "there is something of great importance which I must speak to you about."

Vortigern took a deep breath in. He looked to Merlin who was starring at him with great intensity. Vortigern knew he had to do it. He didn't want to, but his moment was gone. It was time for a new era.

" Arthur, you have shown great courage and valor. You helped defend my country dispute how you hardly knew who I was. I thank you. My people have become displeased with me and I fear they no longer have faith in my ability to rule." He forcefully continued, "I must step down from the throne and you being my only living relative shall inherit my crown."

Arthur was shocked. He had not expected to gain a new kingdom. He wasn't sure about all the responsibility this would entitle. Could he handle it?

"Thank you, grandfather." Arthur was all he could think to say and then he continued, "And I shall see it that you are provided sanctuary in Camelot."

"Thank you." Vortigern could barely hide his bitterness towards the situation.

Arthur continued" Alcock."

Alcock stepped forward, "Yes my lord?"

"As you know, magic is not permitted in Camelot."

"Yes, my lord."

"However," Arthur added, "the laws will not change in Snowdonia. Not until, everything has settled down and everything can be well looked at. To change a law so drastically so soon could insight panic."

Alcock bowed his head, "Very good, your majesty."

"Also, I will have to leave you in charge until I can return to resolve everything."

Arthur couldn't believe he was doing this. He was leaving Snowdonia in the hands of a magic user, but he saw no other option. Alcock had been Vortigern's head advisor which meant he knew the land better than any other noble there.

" I will do my best to serve you my lord." Alcock replied, "Long live the king."

"Long live the king!" Everyone in the court shouted.

Everyone bowed to Arthur on one knee. Merlin was grinning widely. Arthur was one step closer to being the once and future king.

After that whole ordeal, Vortigern was getting on a horse to leave with Arthur. The king looked at his upset grandfather.

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Vortigern replied.

Arthur continued, " Why did you give up your kingdom? I can see you didn't wish to."

Honestly, he replied, "Emrys."

"Emrys?" Arthur had to hear more.

"I sought his help." Vortigern explained, his fingers tensing, "And this was what he advised."

Arthur was in shock. Perhaps this is what Gaius meant by he would understand one day what others had done for him.

The people of Camelot waved their flags and banners in celebration of the soldier's returns. Fathers were reunited with their children. Wives ran to their husbands, kissing them passionately in the middle of streets. Brothers hugged sisters. Lovers embraced lovingly.

Arthur and Guinevere laid besides each other on a grassy field. They had been talking for quiet awhile. She was so relieved when he had arrived home safely. As Arthur recounted the tale to her, she gasped propping herself up by her elbow.

"King of Snowdonia!" She blinked in amazement.

"Yes." He replied, somewhat in disbelief too.

"That's a lot of responsibility."

"I know." Arthur sighed.

"But I know you can handle it." Gwen rubbed his arm supportively.

Arthur was still not sure, "I find myself confused. More so than I have ever been. I saw Morgana use magic to bring so much pain and destruction. Yet I saw magic used to fight her off. Emrys fought for me despite the fact that I have been trying to kill him for a long time. I don't know what his true intentions are, but perhaps there's no easy answer when it comes to magic. Perhaps there are two sides to the same coin."

Gwen pecked his lips lightly, "You'll figure it out Arthur."

He returned her affections with a deeper kiss as the sun set in the West.

Meanwhile Merlin had returned to his normal duties of polishing Arthur's amor. He stared at his own reflection. The boy with skin as pale as snow, hair like a raven's back, and eyes like ocean.

He was Merlin. He was Emrys.

And so goes the tale of Dinas Emrys.

**THE END**

**Thank you to everyone! Review and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
